


La Selección |Percy Jackson AU|

by womanoflittlefaith



Series: Saga La Selección - Percy Jackson AU. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, La Selección - AU, M/M, The Selection AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanoflittlefaith/pseuds/womanoflittlefaith
Summary: El príncipe de Olympia ha cumplido 18 años.Una nueva Selección ha comenzado.





	1. Epígrafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalconeX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconeX/gifts).



Nico di Angelo no tenía fe en ganar la Selección.  
Aunque... el príncipe de Olympia pueda dar muchas vueltas en su elección, ¿no?  
La selección es algo a lo que aspiran muchas personas, y, quizás hasta el príncipe este cautivado por la misma sin que los participantes, o cierto participante, se esfuerce.  
Treinta y cinco jóvenes aspirantes a la corona, sólo seis serán parte de la Élite, pero uno será el Elegido.   
Sólo uno de ellos logrará acaparar el corazón y la corona de Olympia.


	2. 1. La Selección y el príncipe

En cuanto la carta de la Selección llegó al hogar Levesque, Hazel se puso eufórica. Llegó gritando de la escuela, despertando a Nico (quien no se despertaba antes de las once de la mañana si no tenía nada que hacer al otro día).

La carta era simple, pero bonita. El sello real de Olympia destacaba en medio; una ola, un tridente y un rayo junto a una corona. Este último siempre se cambiaba dependiendo del consorte. La ola era por el Rey Poseidón, el tridente por su hijo, el príncipe Perseus y la corona por la Reina Sally. El rayo había sido parte del hermano de Poseidón, Zeus. Y en forma de respeto, por haberle entregado el trono a él, se mantenía en el sello.

El papel era bastante bonito y eso no lo negaba nadie. Era suave y tenía un ligero aroma a chocolate con menta y mar. Tenía leves tridentes, sin llegar a ser notorios, y parecía haber sido escrita a mano especialmente para cada uno de los participantes, un gesto que Nico valoraba. A esas alturas, en el año nuevo mil quinientos, casi nadie se daba el tiempo de hacer cartas.

La carta en sí era formal, iba directo al grano, aunque sin atosigar la información.

_Nuestro querido príncipe, Perseus Jackson, está alcanzando la mayoría de edad este mes. A medida que se aventura en la siguiente etapa de su vida, la Familia Real espera que se aventure con un esposo o esposa, un verdadero Hijo del Olimpo. A todos los elegibles, de entre dieciséis y veinte años de edad, e interesados en convertirse en el esposo o esposa_ _—_ _y compa_ _ñ_ _ero de vida_ _—_ _del pr_ _ó_ _ximo rey, por favor llene el formulario adjunto y devu_ _é_ _lvalo a su Oficina de Servicios local. Una persona ser_ _á_ _elegida para representar a cada una de las 35 provincias._

_Los participantes se alojarán en el magnífico Palacio del Olimpo durante la duración de su estancia en la afamada Selección. Las familias de cada participante serán generosamente compensadas por su servicio a la familia real._

_Recuerde que es ilegal mentir en el formulario de La Selección, por lo que un encargado verificará todo lo que esté en el formulario._

_Atentamente, Familia Real de Olimpia._

El príncipe Jackson era alguien al cual toda persona aspiraba. Alto, malditamente guapo, con ojos verdes matadores y una figura envidiable. Sí, definitivamente era muy bonito. Varias veces lo había visto por las proyecciones obligatorias del Royal Report y no negaría que era una vista bastante buena.

Sí, estaba diciendo que el príncipe estaba bueno, ¿qué tenía de malo? Era un adolescente con sus hormonas a flor de piel.

Según se decía, era abierto de mente, por lo cual, esta sería la primera Selección abierta para ambos sexos, lo cual había causado bastante polémica. Se había visto que los reyes invitaran a otras princesas a las selecciones —las cuales siempre, por asuntos comerciales terminaban ganando—, pero nunca que la afamada Selección fuese tan abierta. Eso, admitiría Nico, le gustaba bastante, no sólo por la oportunidad que se le entregaba, sino que por que el príncipe tenía un aire revolucionario y de cambio que al parecer a casi toda Olympia le gustaba, puesto que los rebeldes —norteños y sureños— habían estado bastante calmados desde ese anuncio. El príncipe sabía rayar la cancha y qué hacer para mantener a las multitudes calmadas, o algo así veía Nico.

Hazel le sacó de su ensoñación con una exclamación, aunque él lo describiría más como un chillido, aunque nunca se lo diría en voz alta, claro. Amaba a su hermana*, pero la chica tenía una fuerza de los mil demonios.

—¡Debes ir, Nico! El príncipe es hermoso. Además, sé que algo le ves —exclamó su hermana menor, aunque ambos tenían la oportunidad de ir, Hazel sabía que Nico tendría más suerte.

Y no era porque Hazel fuese fea, o algo similar, pero Nico era —a los ojos de Hazel y varios chicos y chicas de su provincia— bellísimo. Sus rasgos, si bien no eran exóticos, eran bastante marcados. Piel olivácea, ojos oscuros como obsidianas y cabello castaño oscuro, que si le mirabas bien destellaban algunos reflejos cafés. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, era delgado, por genética quería suponer. Su abdomen si bien no era marcado, era plano y firme. Había más de un chico que quería tocarle y hacerle quizás quién sabe qué cosas, pero Nico sabía poner el alto.

***

El último día hábil para enviar la carta, Nico accedió a regañadientes. No era que le molestara ir a “La Selección”; o que le molestara el príncipe, pero aún no confiaba del todo en su cuñado y no quería dejar a su hermana de dieciséis años sola.

—Enviaré mi solicitud. Quizás no sea mala idea después de todo. —Dijo al desayuno, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

Su hermana chilló, eufórica, y corrió a por la carta llegada hace unas semanas. Nico suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, preguntándose que había hecho. Negó con la cabeza, divertido, y recibió la carta de Hazel, quién le miraba con un bonito brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Rellena el formulario! —exclamó, bastante eufórica como para ser ella misma.

Las preguntas eran bastante básicas, nombre, edad, estatura y peso —a Nico le avergonzó bastante colocar que medía un metro y sesenta y seis, junto con que apenas rozaba los cincuenta y tantos kilos—, color de cabello, de ojos y piel, idiomas que manejaba, talentos y demás. Terminó mareado luego de escribir todo aquello. Y finalmente, firmó.

Caminaron juntos hacia el correo, cayendo en cuenta de la extensa fila que había delante de ellos.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente? —inquirió Nico, a una de las madres que llevaba quizás a su hija, o tal vez era sólo una mujer que iba como una simple espectadora más.

—Oh, cariño, ¿no lo sabías? Tomarán la foto para la Selección.

Al parecer no era totalmente al azar. Aunque... ¿Cómo lo sería, si buscaban dotes artísticas, inteligencia y belleza?

La mujer, de nombre Aenerys —¿qué tenía la gente de las provincias con los nombres raros?— les facilitó un lápiz labial rojo y un poco de sombras. Hazel agradeció con cortesía y tomó las mejillas de Nico y un poco de labial. Calentó con sus manos el labial y lo dejó en las mejillas del mayor, esparciéndolo bien para que se difuminara, para no hacerle ver como payaso o algo similar. También utilizó las sombras, dándole un lindo contorno a las facciones suaves de Nico, haciéndolas ver más duras y maduras. También, sombreó su clavícula, para darle forma algo misteriosa, como quién no quiere ver debajo de esa camiseta algo ajustada, pero sin rayar lo vulgar. Sonrió ligeramente al ver su finalizada obra maestra y avanzó en la fila, empujando un poco a su lento hermano.

—¡Nico di Angelo! —llamaron, mientras el recién nombrado se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia la silla y se sentó, sonriendo con suavidad y hasta inocencia a la cámara, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Después de todo, quizás ir a la Selección no sería tan mala idea.

¿En qué momento se planteó que sería una mala idea? Estaba más seguro de sí mismo en ese momento, luego de la foto. Tenía esperanzas en ser Seleccionado, ¡y mejor aún! Parte de la Élite, lo que ayudaría a que Hazel dejara de trabajar.

***

Semanas después, había bastante gente aglomerándose en la plaza. Hazel se acercó nuevamente a Aenerys —Nico podía jurar que esa mujer estaba en todos los eventos sociales posibles— y consultó por qué había tanta gente.

—Oh, querida, esta noche se revelan los participantes de la Selección. ¡Espero que sea uno de ustedes! Estoy para servirles, en cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Cortésmente, Nico agradeció llevándose con rapidez a Hazel de allí. ¿Qué pasaría si era enviado a La Selección? ¿Sería capaz de dejar a Hazel atrás? Esperaba que Frank la cuidase, si no, cuando volviera ardería Troya, y el chico medio asiático no quería ver eso por nada del mundo.

El Olympus Royal Report comenzó y Nico presionó la mano de Hazel. Su provincia, Opus, sería de las primeras en ser nombradas considerando su cercanía al Palacio.

—¡Muy buenas noches —exclamó el presentador, Hermes si no se equivocaba— a todo Olimpia! Está noche, cómo es tradición, treinta y cinco jóvenes serán seleccionados para venir al Palacio de Olimpia, para disputar el título de príncipe o princesa, para luego reinar nuestro país. ¿Algunas palabras, rey Poseidón, reina Sally? ¿O quizás nuestro futuro rey quiera decirles algo a todas las posibles concursantes?

El príncipe tomó la palabra, haciendo una seña.

—Bueno, Olympia, más que nada quiero decirles que La Selección ha sido una tradición en mi familia desde que existe el país constituido como tal. Espero que los y las seleccionados tengan una buena estancia en el Palacio, y, sobre todo, que disfruten la comida. Creo sinceramente que es lo mejor.

Guiñó un ojo a la cámara y Nico no sabía si respirar primero o reír. ¡Se veía bien, el muy condenado!

—¡Maravillosas palabras, príncipe Percy! —exclamó entre risas Hermes—. Ahora, comenzaremos con La Selección de las y los participantes.

Hermes sonrió a la cámara y giró la tómbola, sacando un pequeño papelito con el símbolo de Atenas, un olivo.

—De la provincia de Atenas, ¡Annabeth Chase, tres!

Una joven rubia, de penetrantes ojos grises y facciones duras, con el cabello de una princesa se reflejó en la pantalla. Era bella, pero no del tipo de Nico, en definitiva. Sus ojos transmitían una coraza, más no dureza. No podías ver a través de ellos si ella así no lo permitía.

—De la provincia de Ogygia, ¡Calypso Satlas, cuatro!

Una joven de cabello color miel se reflejó, portaba una túnica blanca y una cuerda café, como en la antigua Grecia. Atractiva quizás era el adjetivo perfecto para describirle. No trataba de serlo, eso estaba claro con su expresión relajada y amable.

—De la provincia de Nuevo México, ¡Leo Valdez, siete!

Un joven, de cabello medianamente rizado y castaño sonreía a la cámara. Tenía ojeras, aunque estas no eran muy notables. Había una mancha de grasa en su mejilla, qué, si el joven hubiese sido el tipo preciso de Nico, le hubiese parecido sexy. Lo era, pero no para prender fuego alguno en él.

—De la provincia de Amazonas, ¡Reyna Arellano, seis!

Una joven con rasgos de lo que anteriormente había sido Latinoamérica, cabello negro y tez morena —bastante linda, a decir verdad— apareció en la pantalla, cautivando con fiereza a todo el que le viera a los ojos. Emitía fuerza y fiereza, sin duda esa chica era fuerte, mental y físicamente.

—De la provincia de Opus, ¡Nico di Angelo, cinco!

Un joven de ojos oscuros y profundos, con sonrisa inocente sonreía a la cámara. Su cabello se movía como si el viento estuviese a su favor, desordenándolo.

Un momento...

¿No era él mismo?

¿En serio se veía así en la fotografía?

Si era sincero, se había deslumbrado a sí mismo al observarla. Era… wow. Nunca había imaginado que se podía ver así, con ese aire atractivo y a la vez, inocente. No se consideraba feo, pero tampoco creía que se vería de esa manera. De cierta forma, se parecía a Leo, el chico que había sido mostrado un poco antes que él, sólo que Leo era moreno y él rozaba la palidez sin que esta llegara a ser enfermiza.

Sí que había cambiado su vida luego de unos minutos como Seleccionado oficial de Olympia.


	3. 2. Lord Nico de Opus

Aplausos llenaron la plaza, mientras que otros gritaban y vitoreaban a la vez “¡Nico!”. No cabían en su felicidad. El chico era bastante talentoso, y en realidad, se notaba que había esperanzas con que ganara la Selección y la corona. La mitad de los que gritaban eran sus antiguos patrones, Doses y Treses que le tenían bastante cariño por quién había sido su madre, y por su talento, también.

Al día siguiente, un encargado del reino tocó la puerta del hogar de Nico. Era bastante temprano por la mañana, por lo que Nico no estaba muy presentable según él. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal simple y una camiseta bastante grande y cómoda, lo que usaría siempre en su hogar.

Suspirando, mientras servía dos jugos de naranja y unos panquesitos —para no ser descortés y no ofrecerle nada a su invitado obligado— le dejó pasar al encargado, quien, inspeccionó la casa con lago de asco y luego se giró a ver a Nico.

—¿Es usted el señor di Angelo de Opus? —preguntó, alzando un poco la nariz, cómo si no quisiera estar allí, que era lo más probable.

—Sí, soy, yo, señor —murmuró Nico, sintiéndose un poco intimidado.

—He de verificar algunas cosas, como usted ya sabe, soy un enviado del Palacio en el nombre del príncipe Perseus.

Nico asintió y se sentó en el comedor en conjunto al encargado de nombre Félix, según lo decía su placa de identificación.

—Por lo que veo, habla varios idiomas. No debería ser un problema para usted, ¿no es así? Comenzaré. —Sacó lo que parecía ser una ficha y alzó una ceja—. _Good_ _morning, how are you today?_

Tardó en captar el inglés, pero rápidamente formuló una oración bastante buena y extensa.

_—Fine, and you? It's a wonderful day, do not you think?_

El encargado sonrió y continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Sí, es un día maravilloso, señor di Angelo —dijo, esta vez en español.

—Oh, claro, esta provincia es bastante curiosa y bonita.

Dirigió nuevamente la vista a la hoja, y el francés salió esta vez de los labios del hombre.

— _Je vois que vous maîtrisez deux langues de base... que diriez—vous de la langue de l'amour?*_

Nico alzó una ceja, sabía de qué era capaz y no mentiría, le gustaba bastante el francés.

— _Je dois dire que je m'entends très bien, mais l'italien est ma passion. Je comprends que c'est la langue préférée du prince, n'est—ce pas?**_

_—Sì, Signore di Angelo, non è in errore. L'italiano è una delle lingue preferite_

_della sua Altezza, forse per la sua vicinanza alla principessa italiana...***_

Quizás esa era una provocación, o un comentario equis, pero Nico se había propuesto ser mejor que cualquier princesa italiana desde ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero estaba decidido

Era un Seleccionado, y tenía el tiempo y el poder de acaparar cuanta atención del príncipe quisiera según sus acciones.

_—Beh, l'italiano è una bella lingua. Cosa posso dire? Ho parlato sin da quando sono nato. Dichiaro di averlo appreso prima del greco.****_

—Bien, me ha quedado claro que su manejo en idiomas no es malo _para ser un Cinco_ —Nico alzó una ceja ante ese estúpido comentario, lejos de herirlo, le causó risa absoluta. No se sentía inferior en lo absoluto—. Me gustaría verificar los... talentos que pre escriben aquí en el formulario. Si mal no me equivoco, es usted violinista, ¿no? ¿Podría tocar una pieza para mí?

Nico asintió con los nervios de punta. Fue por su violín, que alguna vez fue de... ¿de su madre? No, estaba seguro de que no había sido de su madre. Era de una chica, sí, mucho más joven que su madre, pero no tanto como él.

 _El lago de los cisnes, Tchaikovsky_ , pensó.

Comenzó, apoyando en su mentón su violín, y colocó las manos en un fa sostenido. Inhaló y exhaló, comenzando a deslizar el arco y pasando, luego de trazarlo completamente, a un si y rápidamente a un do sostenido.

Solía dedicar sus melodías a sus familiares o a los patrones que se lo pedían, pero el esfuerzo y la pasión que imponía en ellos en aquel instante era distinta. Tenía esa sensación de querer refutarle a alguien que era el mejor, que no por ser de una Casta baja era un idiota o un inútil. Sabía que era excelente tocando el violín, sabía que podía dar tanto de sí mismo como quisiera, podía demostrar lo que quisiera. Si él quería ser el mejor violinista de toda Olympia, lo sería y esa idea no se la quitaría nadie de la cabeza.

El hombre quedó totalmente sorprendido, pero claro, Nico era un cinco. Los cincos eran artistas, y aunque normalmente no se les remuneraba bien —por lo que podía notar en la casa de Nico— se notaba que este lo hacía más por vocación que por dinero. El dinero no dejaba de ser importante, pero la pasión que Nico colocaba entre las notas hacía volar a cualquiera, tuviese sentido musical o no.

Terminó de tocar y cerró con sus manos, sonriendo al ver la perplejidad del hombre. Este parpadeo y siguió con el procedimiento.

—Bien, señor di Angelo, ya que verificamos que en realidad usted no mentía... —comenzó monótonamente, leyendo el papel que sostenía con la mano izquierda mientras que, con la derecha, hacia algunas señas acompañadas de una pluma con un caro bordado de su nombre—, le entregaré la serie de normas e instrucciones que debe seguir durante el tiempo que dure la Selección, en conjunto a el primer talón de dinero correspondiente a su familia por su participación.

—Lo haré —murmuró con un asentimiento de cabeza, alzándola para leer algo de reojo.

—Primero; no puede abandonar el Palacio por voluntad propia, sólo el príncipe puede descartarle. Ni el rey, ni la reina pueden hacerlo. Ellos, como cualquier otro Seleccionado, pueden comentarle al príncipe el descontento que les causa que usted esté allí, pero la decisión final la toma el príncipe.

Nico asintió y siguió mirando al hombre con desgana.

» Segundo; no hay un tiempo libre para la Selección. Puede durar meses o años, aunque esto último es improbable. El príncipe no querrá alargar mucho el proceso de la Selección. Aunque si eso llegase a suceder, usted debe quedarse, como lo mencioné antes, hasta que él príncipe decida despacharlo.

Hizo una mueca, extrañado. No quería ser un inquilino, y menos sentirse incómodo en el palacio. Odiaba ese sentimiento, era horrible. Quizás en el palacio le preguntaría al príncipe si podría irse en algún momento.

» Tercero; usted no decidirá cuando se encontrará con el príncipe. Él decidirá cuando encontrarse con usted si así lo desea. Si hay un evento social y ambos están presentes, es diferente. Pero usted no ha de presentarse ante él si no es invitado previamente por él.

¿Y si era algo de suma importancia? Se preguntaba. Marie Levesque le había enseñado algo y eso era nunca ponerse en el mejor de los casos.

» No debe llevar ninguna prenda ajena al castillo, como tampoco puede comer nada que no se le proporcione en el palacio, por seguridad suya y del príncipe. 

Bueno, eso era más lógico. Cualquiera podía ser un rebelde y cualquiera podía querer dañar al príncipe u otros Seleccionados.

» Si usted llegara a ser uno de los seis finalistas, pertenecerá a la élite, lo que significa que ha de aprender el funcionamiento tanto externo como interno y las obligaciones de un príncipe en el palacio.

» Su familia será remunerada por cada semana que esté en la selección. Ahora mismo debe firmar usted por el recibimiento de este primer talón de dinero. Y, también deberá de firmar un... certificado de castidad.

Nico estaba impactado. Observó a Félix, abriendo y cerrando la boca. ¡Se suponía que era ilegal tener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, por dios! Sin decir nada, firmó ambas cosas y las entregó, algo atontado. No podía creer que el príncipe, la representación máxima de la ley, podría incumplirla con tal facilidad.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber enviado su solicitud a la Selección. Le parecía totalmente injusto aquello.

—Una cosa más, señor di Angelo... Sí el príncipe le pide algo, usted no debe de negarle su petición. Se considera una falta de respeto, además de que le podría expulsar de La Selección. Es el príncipe, su palabra no se cuestiona. Buenas noches, nos veremos en dos días, cuando sea la ceremonia oficial.

 _Él es el príncipe y su palabra no se cuestiona_ , retumbó en su cabeza, mientras llamaba a Hazel para que fuesen al mini mercado a cenar.

*Veo que manejas dos idiomas básicos… ¿qué tal con el idioma del amor?

**He de decir que se me da muy bien, pero el italiano es mi pasión. Tengo entendido que es la lengua favorita del príncipe, ¿no?

***Pues sí, Lord di Angelo, no está en error. El italiano es una de las lenguas favoritas de su Alteza, quizás por su cercanía a la princesa italiana...

****Bueno, el italiano es una lengua hermosa. ¿qué le puedo decir? La hablo desde que nací. Doy fe de que la aprendí antes que el griego.

 


	4. 3. De lilas blancas y asiáticas arrogantes.

 Dos días después, Nico despertó sin ganas de nada.

Tal y como Félix había dicho, estaba a primera hora afuera de su casa. Se le había solicitado vestir pantalones formales y una camisa blanca, nada fuera de lo común, exceptuándolo por la flor de provincia. ¿De dónde demonios sacaría una? No tenía idea, pero al parecer Félix sí.

Suspiró y lo dejó pasar luego de arreglarse completamente y recibir la dichosa flor. Mordió su labio inferior, dejando salir un poco de sangre. Alzó una de sus manos y la llevó a su cabello, desordenándolo un poco, lo que le daba un look algo desordenado y desinteresado que a Félix le encantó. Era el mismo look que tenía en la foto oficial. Este le entregó la flor de su provincia; una lila blanca. A Nico le gustaba, principalmente por el significado, la humildad y la inocencia.

Nico tuvo sólo una petición, bastante idiota según él. Quería llevarse unas cuantas fotos de su familia, junto a Hazel. Sabía que las peticiones de otros Seleccionados quizás eran más estrafalarias o importantes, como llevarse montañas de cosas de su casa, pero él sólo quería tener lo justo, para que cuando se fuera, se fuera con lo justo y necesario también.

—Estarán sujetas a revisión, no le aseguro nada, Lord di Angelo —contestó Félix, guardándolas en un sobre y luego en un maletín. Se fijó en el sangrante labio de Nico y le miró con preocupación—, Lord di Angelo, su labio está sangrando.

El joven verificó tocando su labio, y se quejó al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Cogió una servilleta e hizo presión para que el flujo finalizara, prestando atención a las posibles acciones del enviado real, el cual no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo.

—Estoy listo, señor —murmuró, acomodando la flor de su provincia. Le molestaba un poco, porque no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, pero nada fuera de lo común. Podía soportarlo algunas horas, al menos hasta llegar al aeropuerto

—Su hermana irá dentro de poco a la ceremonia, pero usted debe de ir antes. No se preocupe por ella, será escoltada por la Guardia Real.

Nico sabía que Hazel no los necesitaba, su hermana era bastante fuerte e independiente, pero no declinó. No quería sonar grosero, además que, desde ese momento, Hazel sería escoltada a todos lados por la Guardia Real.

El hijo de Opus suspiró y asintió, caminando hacia la puerta con sus nervios a flor de piel. ¿Y si le abucheaban o algo? Siempre le había temido al rechazo, y si su pueblo, el que le vio nacer, le rechazaba de esa manera porque un varón había sido Seleccionado y no una de sus bellas chicas, realmente se sentiría mal. Esperaba que no fuese el caso, puesto que no quería tener un ataque de pánico frente a los encargados Reales, el alcalde y su pueblo.

***

—Demos un fuerte aplauso a Nico di Angelo, Seleccionado de Opus, ¡Un auténtico hijo de Olympia! —exclamó el alcalde de su provincia luego de dar un gran y extenso discurso sobre Nico, y sus cualidades y virtudes que él aún no conocía. Lo que sí agradeció que destacaran fue su amor por el violín, su pasión y su amabilidad constante con quién lo merecía y/o necesitaba—. ¿Quiere decir algo a la ciudad? —inquirió, alzando una ceja hacia el chico. Nico negó cortésmente, ruborizándose un poco mientras agitaba su cabeza.

—No creo poder decir algo ahora, estoy bastante nervioso —una leve sonrisa excusadora se presentó en los labios de Nico a lo que el alcalde asintió.

Todo el mundo quería despedirse de él. Amigos de la escuela —categoría en la que también entraban algunos de sus pretendientes, todos rechazados con ayuda de Hazel y él—, vecinos, y algunas abuelitas que siempre saludaba cuando iba al mercadillo, las cuales eran el vivo reflejo de que aún en la oscuridad, siempre habría luz.

Vio a su hermana y corrió hacia ella, aunque no estuviesen muy lejos, abrazándola. La estrechó entre sus brazos, dejando un beso en su mejilla, como si fuese la última vez en la que lo haría. Y lo sería en mucho tiempo. Acarició su rizado y moreno cabello, besando su frente por última vez, en gesto de protección.

—Nos veremos luego, Haz —susurró contra el oído de esta, sin querer separarse de su hermana—. Te extrañaré mucho, mucho. Y tú, Zhang, cuídala, o yo mismo enviaré a un encargado para que te asesine de parte mía.

Estrechó la mano del asiático, este mirándole con temor a pesar de ser más bajo que él.

Llegó la hora de que subieran al avión, y era algo que él realmente no quería hacer. No quería dejar Opus, no quería dejar atrás a Hazel, a Marie Levesque, ni a su madre.

Caminó tras Félix hacia el coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto, subiendo con desgano.

***

Ya en el aeropuerto, había un chico junto a él. Leo Valdez si no se equivocaba. No mentiría; apenas le vio, corrió hacia él, esperando hacer un “escuadrón de varones”.

Si no se equivocaba, esperaban a Drew Tanaka, puesto que, al estar tan cerca sus provincias, era mejor que viajaran juntos —para estrechar lazos con su competencia, también—.

Junto a ellos se encontraban Annabeth Chase, Calypso Satlas, Reyna Arellano y Piper McLean, seis de treinta y cinco Seleccionados.

—¿Quién es la que se tarda tanto? ¡Ni que fuese la reina Sally! —exclamó Leo, ya bastante aburrido de esperar a la hija de Idalia*.

En ese momento, un carraspeo se oyó tras Leo.

Drew Tanaka había aparecido. Portaba una orquídea de varias tonalidades de rojo, pasando por el rosa y el amarillo. Alzaba una ceja hacia Valdez, queriendo verse intimidante.

—Para tu información, siete —escupió casi con asco la casta del joven—. Probablemente en unas semanas o meses me estés llamando reina. Y, de todas formas, dime... ¿Con quién te acostaste para llegar aquí? Ya es bastante difícil que alguien como tú pueda siquiera rellenar sólo su solicitud.

La arrogancia de la joven era... excepcional.

Leo, aunque no se mostraba herido, sí que lo estaba. Pero no se quedaría callado ante ese ataque de superioridad de la joven. ¿Quién se creía?

—¿Y tú, Tanaka? ¿Crees que el príncipe Jackson en serio te seleccionará con tanto maquillaje en tu cara y poco cerebro? —algo iba a refutar Drew, pero llegó el encargado de escoltarlos. Quedó con la palabra en la boca y totalmente enfurecida.

Nico rio, para luego caminar junto a Leo detrás del encargado, despidiéndose tímidamente de algunos que aún seguían. Algunos le pedían firmar fotos —¿dónde las habían conseguido? Primero, ¡él no sabía ni firmar! Y segundo, debía tener cuidado con su privacidad— pensó, para luego subir al avión que les llevaría a Atlantis —la capital de Olympia— rápidamente.

Durante el trayecto, lo único que hizo fue dormir. Fue una suerte que a Leo Valdez también le hubiese tocado abordar con él, si no, se hubiese vuelto loco con Drew Tanaka hablando de un montón de revistas de moda durante todo el viaje. Agradecía inmensamente que no chillara. Si no, le habría tirado el agua del florero más cercano.

Al llegar a Atlantis, sorprendentemente, no estaba hecho un desastre como creía. Se veía bastante bien y más descansado que antes. Sus ojeras se habían difuminado un poco, dándole la actitud de entre chico malo y despreocupado.

Unas doncellas, tres exactamente, le apartaron de la multitud. También vio cómo a Leo le hacían lo mismo. Se despidieron con una cabeceada. Nico las observó inquisitivo y ellas se presentaron.

—Yo soy Alecto —señaló la del medio—, ella es Megaera —señaló a su izquierda Alecto, y luego indicó a la que parecía ser menor, a su derecha— y ella es Tisiphone. Somos tus doncellas de ahora en adelante, durante todo el proceso de Selección, Lord... di Angelo, sí, Nico di Angelo.

Nico había olvidado la placa que tenía su nombre, hasta que Alecto dirigió su mirada hacia allí.

Le dirigieron hacia una silla y vio que había cortinas a cada lado. Poco tardó en darse cuenta de que había más chicas o chicos allí.

Las manos de Tisiphone se dirigieron a su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo con un cepillo bastante suave.

—Por el momento no podemos arreglarte mucho, puesto que harán un especial de la transformación para el miércoles: el antes y después de los Seleccionados. Hoy emitiremos su llegada al palacio, el miércoles su transformación, ¡y el viernes estarán en su primer Royal Report!

El fotógrafo entró con rapidez a la habitación, aturdiéndoles con el flash de la cámara.

—¿Está listo? —le preguntó a Alecto, Nico supuso que era quien estaba al mando. Ella asintió y Alecto le pidió que tratara de verse natural, como en la foto de la solicitud.

Pensó en Hazel, en Marie Levesque y en su madre, y volvió a mirar a la cámara como antes.

El fotógrafo quedó encandilado, la belleza natural de Nico era sorprendente. Y cómo no estarlo, si el joven era excepcionalmente hermoso, con rasgos medio exóticos. Ojos grandes, oscuros, profundos y cabello del mismo color, sin olvidar su piel clara, olivácea y algunas pequeñas pecas cerca de su nariz de botón. Definitivamente, estaban agradecidos de trabajar con el hijo de Opus y no alguna chica sobre explotadora de maquillaje.


	5. 4. Rubias despampanantes y pánico al palacio.

 Nico no quería tomarse más fotos.

Es decir, sí, aceptaba que hicieran lo que quisieran con su cara, su cabello, y todo lo que conllevaba. Pero, ¿en serio ese era el después? ¿Sólo apariencias?

Él esperaba algo más… de inteligencia, al menos. Que cualificaran su “antes y después” con sus talentos, sus capacidades, no su apariencia física. Recordó el dicho de su madre; “aunque la mona vista de seda, mona queda”. Y no podía tener más razón.

Se dejó hacer, dejó que lo maquillaran y peinaran un poco, para que luego lo llevaran a un salón desconocido, bastante decorado y bonito, no lo negaría.

Había una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, con una chaqueta y falda formales, en conjunto de una blusa rosa palo que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Nico, aun siendo homosexual, sabía que la mujer era bella, hasta sexy, sin rayar lo vulgar.

—Esto es para cubrir el Royal Report —mencionó la mujer, tendiéndole una mano a Nico, con una sonrisa amable pintada en su rostro de Barbie—, mi nombre es Aphrodite y soy la encargada de entrevistar a los Seleccionados. Te haré un par de preguntas simples, quizás algo sobre tu vida antes de la Selección. Si algo te hace sentir incómodo, haz una señal y cortamos. ¿Te parece?

Esa mujer habla demasiado, fue lo primero que pensó Nico. Asintió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Tomó asiento junto a Aphrodite, algo incómodo. ¿Qué le preguntarían?

—Y bien, Nico di Angelo, sabemos que has causado... controversia, con todo este asunto de ser uno de los pocos varones Seleccionados, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? Ni él sabía. Atemorizado, quizá. Pero no podía decir eso en televisión. Menos en un Royal Report. Miró a la cámara, dando una sonrisa pacífica, y luego miró a Aphrodite, soltando una risita algo estúpida.

—Creo que... En realidad, no he pensado en aquello. Es una sensación indescriptible, entre temor y satisfacción. Es bueno haber sido Seleccionado aun siendo un varón, ¿se entiende? —le sonrió a Aphrodite, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Agradable respuesta, Nico. Nuestra siguiente pregunta es... ¿Qué te animó a presentar tu solicitud a La Selección?

Hazel, pensó Nico, mi razón actual por la cual me debo quedar.

Pero no, no había sido sólo Hazel.

Algo tenía el príncipe, algo bonito, algo que quería descubrir. Había un secreto tras esos ojos verdes brillantes y quería descifrarlo. Sus tutores le decían que su curiosidad era, sin duda alguna, una de sus mejores cualidades y que debía de usarla bien.

—Mi hermana menor, Hazel, fue quien me animó. No envié mi solicitud hasta el último día hábil para enviarla —confesó, ocultando una pequeña risita—. Mi vida a dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en menos de dos semanas gracias a eso —agregó, sonriéndole nuevamente a la mujer.

Mientras tanto, el menor jugaba con sus manos, algo nervioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría la entrevista.

—Bien, bien, Nico, sabemos que eres un Cinco, un artista por naturaleza. ¿A qué arte te dedicas? ¿Eres escultor, pintor, o quizás músico? ¿Cantante? He de decirte que tienes una voz muy bonita para ser un varón.

Aquella pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que el país —o que Aphrodite— se interesaran por sus talentos. Tampoco se esperaba el halago en vivo. Dios, debía ser un tomate andante. Noto que Aphrodite en ningún momento miró su carpeta cuando le halagó, lo que le hacía pensar que era totalmente improvisado.

—Yo... Toco el violín y el piano, pero me gusta más el violín. Lo hago como hobbie, más bien —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aphrodite tomó la palabra, dando pequeños aplausos mientras su rubia cabellera se movía al compás de estos.

—¡Y eso fue todo con Nico di Angelo, Olympia! Un chico que lucha por su hermana. ¡Definitivamente es un ejemplo a seguir, un auténtico hijo de Olympia! Nos vemos luego, Olympia, para seguir con el especial de Seleccionados. ¡Corte! —exclamó la mujer dando dos palmadas—. Muchas gracias por la entrevista, ¡Eres tan natural para hablar, Nico!

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Nico, sorprendido. Había visto otras entrevistas y en definitiva duraban mucho más que tres preguntas, que no habían acaparado más de cinco minutos—. Y... Bueno, gracias, Aphrodite...

—Bueno, debemos colocarlos a los treinta y cinco en hora y media —rodó los ojos y suspiró—. ¡Oh! Ni que lo digas, Nico. Eres encantador, no dudo que nos volvamos a ver. Quizás podrías ser uno de los favoritos del príncipe y tú ni en cuenta.

Algo aturdido, Nico asintió, saliendo del salón viendo como otra chica entraba. Rachel Daré, si no se equivocaba. Ella también era una cinco, pero a diferencia suya, Rachel era pintora. Le sonrió con cortesía y luego caminó hacia lo que era su habitación.

Por lo que veía, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche. No estaba ni muy claro, ni muy oscuro, pero se había acostumbrado a dormir temprano si no tenía que ir a alguna fiesta de un Dos a tocar.

Cuando sus doncellas le recibieron, cortésmente les pidió que se fueran, aunque estas insistían en quedarse junto a él, y ayudarle en sus labores básicas. ¿Pensaban en el palacio que todos los plebeyos eran inútiles?

—En serio se los agradezco, pero, puedo hacerlo sólo —una sonrisa pequeña se presentó en los labios de Nico, más que nada para tranquilizar a Alecto.

Después de tanto insistir, accedieron a irse, dando varias reverencias al salir. Nico rio y luego negó con la cabeza. Vaya trío que le había tocado, aunque no dejaba de estar agradecido con ellas.

Se recostó, sin cenar, abrazándose a sí mismo. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan grande, su cama en su hogar era pequeña, pero acogedora. Está cama era muy grande, pero era cómoda, y tenía espacio para él sólo.

De repente, comenzó a marearse. Las paredes le atrofiaban y se sentía vigilado, rodeado. En su casa nunca se había sentido así. La desesperación le inundaba.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, aun cuando sus doncellas —quienes se mantenían fuera de la habitación por su seguridad— le pidieron no salir. Ignoró totalmente aquello y trató de forzar la puerta.

—¡Déjenme salir, por favor! —imploró a los guardias, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No recordaba haberse puesto a llorar, pero las lágrimas no mentían. Un sentimiento de miedo se había instalado en su pecho, un temor enorme y no tenía idea el por qué.

—No puede salir del castillo, Lord... —un guardia rubio trataba de contenerle, tomándole los hombros—. ¡Me veré obligado a llamar al príncipe!

—¡Déjelo salir! ¡Grace, déjalo salir! —exclamó alguien. Nico no sabía quién era, pero por su voz, era imponente.

El guardia rubio miró al varón que se acercaba, confundido.

—Percy, no...

La mirada inefable de ese tal “Percy” llegaba a dar miedo. No se iba a rendir hasta que Grace abriera la puerta.

—¡Déjalo salir, te lo ordeno! —volvió a exclamar.

¿Era el príncipe? ¿El príncipe Jackson le estaba autorizando a salir?

El tal Grace, suspirando, abrió la puerta. Nico salió con rapidez, observando el castillo y sus alrededores. Había de ser medianoche, o un poco más. Se arrodilló bajo un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Hazel? Lo más probable era que estuviese pintando. Aunque no trabajara como pintora si no como cantante, le gustaba bastante pintar y no lo hacía para nada mal.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, querido? —preguntó Jackson, tratando de descubrir quién era quien había solicitado salir. Tenía su placa, con su nombre y casta, pero seguramente no se veía por la escasez de luminaria.

—Nico... Nico di Angelo —susurró, con la voz quebrada.

Percy se dio cuenta de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Nico. La desesperación le inundó.

—¡No llores, por favor! No sé qué hacer cuando las personas lloran.

Nico soltó una risita leve, lo que alegró a Percy.

—¿Ves? Te ves mejor así, sonriendo.

Un tierno rubor iluminó la cara de Nico, agradecía que fuese de noche para que no lo notara.

—¿Por qué saliste así, corriendo?

—No... No quería estar dentro, quería salir. Me siento encerrado... —el príncipe acarició su mejilla, por lo que el rubor se incrementó—. Es... Es muy bonito todo esto, ¿Es el jardín de la reina?

—Bueno, a mamá no le gusta mucho la jardinería, aunque se podría decir que sí.

Nico le miró casi espantado.

—Príncipe Percy, yo... Lo lamento...

El príncipe sólo rio. El chico era encantador a su manera.

—No le digas nada a nadie, ¿Bien? Se supone que no debo ver a los Seleccionados hasta mañana. No te quedes mucho tiempo, los pijamas de por aquí son muy finos y hace algo de frío en esta zona.

El príncipe le sonrió luego de darse la vuelta e irse caminando hacia el castillo.

Eso había sido bastante extraño para su primer día en el palacio, pero al menos había sido el primero en conocer al príncipe. En ese momento, había una calidez inexplicable en su pecho, a lo que sólo sonrió y cayó dormido de la misma manera.


	6. 5. Camisas de seda y entrevistas de trabajo.

Unos quince minutos después —según Nico— volvió a entrar al castillo. Se despidió con una mueca de Grace, y comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación. A penas tocó la cama, cayó dormido inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente sus doncellas le despertaron temprano, alrededor de las ocho y media. Definitivamente no quería salir de esa cama. Era bastante suave, como dormir en nubes de algodón.

—Arriba, señor di Angelo. Debe ir al desayuno con los Seleccionados.

Nico se desperezó y observó a sus tres doncellas sosteniendo algo distinto. Alecto tenía su traje —un ambo* de color negro, bastante simple— y una camisa de seda. Supuso que sus días en el castillo serían todos iguales, con ropa hecha a su medida de colores aburridos, aunque él tampoco era mucho de usar colores alegres.

Dejó que sus doncellas le desvistieran, dejando su ropa interior por su petición. Las chicas se quedaron afuera del cuarto de baño, esperándole. Nico salió con una bata y ropa interior, listo para que sus doncellas le vistieran.

La camisa confeccionada por ellas era bastante simple, de seda, como casi todo lo que vestía. Abrocharon los botones y la dejaron sin corbata, pero, de igual forma tenía un toque formal. Los gemelos de plata que adornaban las muñecas de la chaqueta eran encantadores, aún si Nico no era de usar joyería.

Todo era tan suave, tan perfecto, tan irreal a sus ojos.

Tocaron la puerta, y Nico se levantó de la silla en la cual le peinaban. Sus doncellas hicieron una reverencia y él sonrió. Tisiphone se adelantó a abrir la puerta y le dedicó otra sonrisa a ella.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo... Me gusta bastante —agradeció, siendo escoltado por el guardia Grace, el mismo de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días, señor di Angelo. ¿Le sirvió su paseo anoche? —Por su tono de voz, Nico sabía que estaba tratando de ser amable y no mandarle a freír espárragos.

—Bastante. ¿Dónde es que está el comedor? —cortó todo ápice de conversación Nico.

Grace se dio cuenta de que el joven anteriormente Cinco no quería establecer conversación con él, así que rápidamente se colocó tras él escoltándole —lo que se suponía que iba a hacer— hacia el comedor.

—Muchas gracias por su compañía —musitó Nico, más por educación que por otra cosa.

Grace asintió y con curiosidad, señaló a Leo.

—¿Cómo se llama él? —le preguntó a Nico.

—Leo Valdez, siete, de Nuevo México, ¿por?

—Es... encantador —murmuró impresionado.

—Y es un Seleccionado, también. Repito, muchas gracias por escoltarme, guardia Grace.

Caminó dentro del comedor, y nuevamente estaba Aphrodite allí, junto con otra mujer que imponía un aura muy tranquila.

—Buenos días, señor di Angelo, mi nombre es Hestia y soy la encargada de enseñarles etiqueta, familia y sus ubicaciones. Su nombre está en esta hilera —sonrió, señalando la hilera a su izquierda.

Había dos hileras, con aproximadamente 17 asientos cada una. Perpendicular a estas, había una mesa con tres asientos. Nico supuso que para los reyes y el príncipe. Buscó su nombre en unos elegantes carteles, rezando porque lo hayan colocado bien. Tiraría todo si decía “Nico Angelo”. Por fin lo encontró y gracias a dios estaba al lado derecho de Leo Valdez y a la izquierda de Piper McLean. Si mal no recordaba, era una de las chicas que había viajado en el mismo avión que ellos. Drew Tanaka estaba a unos puestos de allí, al lado de Silena Beauregard y Annabeth Chase. Se sentó, mientras la sala se llenaba poco a poco. Cuando estuvo completamente llena, los reyes entraron de la mano.

—Son tan tiernos... —susurró Piper a un lado suyo. Nico sonrió, asintiendo luego de hacer una reverencia. El príncipe entró luego de ellos y volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

El desayuno pasó sin ninguna novedad. Compartió una amena conversación junto a Leo y Piper, y descubrió que esta tenía ascendencia de lo que alguna vez había sido Estados Unidos. No todos los días se escuchaba eso.

De la nada, el príncipe salió de la habitación. La reina Sally tenía una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Afrodita anunció que Hestia llamaría a algunos Seleccionados, para que pasaran a la sala continua al comedor.

—Nico di Angelo —llamó.

Tímidamente, y con todas las miradas siendo dirigidas hacia él, caminó fuera, temiendo haber hecho algo. ¿Y si lo expulsaban por lo sucedido en la noche? No quería pensar en ello.

—No te preocupes, cariño, el príncipe Percy sólo quiere hablar con usted, ¡es la presentación oficial! Ojalá pudiéramos filmarlo para un Report —suspiró con dramatismo, ondeando su cabello hacía atrás.  Esa mujer era maravillosa y bella aun cuando trataba no serlo (o eso quería creer Nico).

Con algo de temor, caminó hacia la habitación continua. Tocó dos veces hasta que oyó un “adelante” y pasó. No estaba listo para hablar formalmente con el príncipe.

—Nico di Angelo, ¿no?

Había una carpeta al lado de Percy. No tardó en adivinar qué era: los formularios y expedientes de cada Seleccionado.

—Sí, majestad, yo... lamento haber escapado de esa forma ayer.

Percy sólo rio.

—No sabía qué hacer, si te soy sincero, Nico. ¿Tardaste mucho en volver a tu habitación luego?

Nico se lo pensó. Según él, no se había tardado tanto.

—No, creo que sólo quería aire fresco, majestad.

—Me alegra oír eso. Bien, Nico, hay algo que me gustaría decirte, algo que noté ayer.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo sé tú mismo. Sé que la Selección parece una competencia, en realidad, entre los Seleccionados, lo es, pero la elección final la tomo yo. Ayer, cuando notaste que yo era el príncipe, cambiaste tu actitud totalmente. No quiero que eso suceda, ¿está bien? Quiero conocerlos naturalmente, así como son entre ustedes y entre sus conocidos, ¿Bien?

Percy no se veía observador, pero sí que lo era. Nico sólo asintió, algo atónito. El príncipe Jackson era todo un secreto por desenvolver.

—Bien, alteza...

—¿Serías tan amable de decirle a Aphrodite que llame a… Annabeth Chase?

Nico asintió nuevamente, saliendo de la habitación.

En sus apuntes, justo en la hoja de Nico, escribió;

_“Encantador y algo tímido. Quizás sea buena opción”._

Esperó a la siguiente Seleccionada. Ojalá la conversación fluyera bien. Su formulario decía que era arquitecta y que era bastante lista, según las observaciones de su madre. Su padre, en cambio, quería enviarla lejos. Percy rio, hasta que una joven rubia, con el porte de una princesa, como si ya lo fuera, entró y le hizo una reverencia.

Al parecer, tendría mucho que trabajar con sus invitados.

Y aquello le entretenía en lo absoluto.


	7. 6. ¡Ya son seis menos! Y un paseo con el heredero.

A la hora del almuerzo, ya había seis Seleccionados menos.

Pero claro, Drew Tanaka seguía allí.

Nico suspiró y buscó su asiento. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la eficiencia de las doncellas del castillo. Había sólo catorce sillas en su mesa y en la de enfrente había quince.

Para su suerte, Piper y Leo aún estaban allí. Sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

El príncipe, el rey y la reina entraron al comedor. Parecían discutir de algo, probablemente de la Selección.

Nico sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitar agudizar el oído, sintiendo una pizca de culpabilidad.

—Sigo creyendo que no es buena opción —murmuraba la reina, observando a su hijo. Pese a que era algo baja de estatura, no le quitaba lo bella e imponente que podía ser—, puede tener relaciones con Nueva Asia —¿hablaban de Drew? Era la única Seleccionada de la cual se sabía de sus relaciones internacionales—. No creo que sea buena para ti, Perce —susurró, mirando a su hijo con pena.

Luego de hacer una reverencia, y cuando la reina sirvió su plato, todos se sentaron e hicieron lo mismo. Nico sólo se sirvió un par de ensaladas y un medallón de carne pequeño.

Cogía los cubiertos con delicadeza, como si fueran a quebrarse si lo hacía con mucha fuerza. El príncipe se dio una vuelta por las mesas, deteniéndose bastante cerca de Leo, Piper y Nico.

—Lady Piper, caballeros —saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Príncipe Percy —sonrieron Piper y Leo al unísono. Se notaba a simple vista que amos disfrutaban de la comida y lo demostraban. En cambio, Nico saludó en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por qué no comes, Nico? ¿La comida no es de tu agrado?

El comentario de Percy no fue malintencionado, pero sí hizo que Nico se sintiera un poco regañado y hasta inferior.

—No es eso, príncipe, sólo... no suelo comer mucho.

—Tampoco tienes mucha comida en el plato —señaló, haciendo un ademán con la mano—, dime, Nico, ¿eres alérgico a algo?

Los demás seleccionados apenas habían hablado con el príncipe. Les parecía injusto que un Cinco hablase más con él, aunque en ese momento, todos eran Treses, a excepción de los Doses de nacimiento.

—A... A algunas frutas y verduras, y a las flores —murmuró dejando los cubiertos en el borde del plato—, ¿Por?

—Es una pena —chasqueó la lengua Percy, como pensando en otra cosa—. Te iba a pedir que diéramos una vuelta por los jardines. ¿Es mucha molestia aquello, Nico?

Nuevamente varias seleccionadas miraban de soslayo a Percy, susurrando de su belleza, de su buen porte. Nadie sabía él por qué había varones también, aunque no había más de diez en ese momento. Por muy «abierto de mente» que fuese el Príncipe, no dejaba de ser una Selección, y justamente para encontrar a alguien que le diera un heredero al príncipe.

Aunque si estaba abierta a ambos sexos por algo era, ¿no? ¿Se traía algo el príncipe entre manos?

—No... No me molestaría, alteza, pero... ¿No cree que a los demás Seleccionados les molestaría? —preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Bueno, Nico, ¿No soy yo el príncipe, heredero al trono de Olympia? —la sonrisa ladina de Percy lo dijo todo.

Esa jodida sonrisa le había quitado el aire. ¡Por dios! Si en televisión el príncipe era bello, en persona era mejor. Y sus sonrisas ladinas eran también eran más sexies cuando las veía personalmente. Al pensar todo aquello, un rubor enorme se instaló en su cara.

Cruzó sus cubiertos, dándoles una forma de equis y caminó hacia donde el príncipe. Este le recibió, con una mano por detrás de su espalda y la otra extendiéndosela. Nico la aceptó (juraba que Piper había suspirado tras él) y salieron del comedor, no sin que Percy les diera una mirada cómplice a sus padres.

Percy trataba de hablar con él sin que pareciera una conversación formal y no podía. Había algo dentro del menor que le llamaba, que le hacía querer hablar con él y conocerle. Y si es sincero, con ninguno de los otros varones había sentido eso.

—Dime, Nico... Sé que eres un Cinco, ¿Tocas algún instrumento, o eres pintor? ¿Escultor, quizás? ¿Cantante?

Se detuvieron en la sombra de un árbol, la cual dejaba que el sol iluminará, mas no quemara. Era raro, puesto que en Grecia siempre hacía calor, pero el castillo parecía mucho más frío aun estando en otoño.

—Soy músico —respondió Nico, tratando de que su voz saliera fuerte y clara. Era consciente de que probablemente estaban siendo filmados para algún Report—. Y mi hermana menor es cantante. Normalmente los Dos y Tres nos contratan para sus fiestas de Navidad, o Año Nuevo. Toco piano y violín, pero me gusta más el violín. ¿Y usted... Alteza? ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

La mano de Percy estaba sobre el dorsal de la mano de Nico, dando pequeñas caricias mientras Nico contestaba.  Notó que su mano era bastante pequeña y calada, por lo que era notorio que era pianista. Además, la diferencia de tamaños le causaba ternura o algo similar. Al oír su pregunta, carraspeó un poco para después responder.

—Bueno... Me gusta tomar fotos. También pasear por el castillo. Es muy bonito y grande, aun cuando he vivido aquí toda mi vida, hay lugares que no conozco y que me gustaría observar. También, los bosques del castillo son muy amplios, por si quieres esconderte o huir. También, bueno, esto es algo que sólo los empleados del palacio conocen —Percy miró hacia ambos lados, para luego acercar sus labios a su oído, su voz saliendo como un suave susurro, un soplo del viento—. Suelo nadar en la costa este cercana al palacio.

Una sensación de calidez llenó ambos pechos, ¿Por qué el príncipe le contestaba? Su pregunta había sido tonta y hueca, pero de igual manera Percy parecía querer responderle. Se le notaba hasta emocionado por hacerlo.

¿En serio nunca había tenido tanto contacto con otras personas?

Sí, tenía doncellas y guardias a su servicio, tenía al Rey y a la Reyna, pero no tenía hermanos, ni hermanas para jugar o hablar.

¿Tendría acaso un diario?

Nico rio ante esa estúpida sugerencia de su mente.

—¿Por qué me trajo a mí a dar un paseo? No soy el más interesante, ni el más bonito. Junto a mi estaba Piper y frente a ella Drew, quiénes me superan.

Percy le miró, como si estuviese loco. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Eras el más recatado y mirabas la comida como si te fuese a saltar encima. Además, eres muy tierno —se volvió a encoger de hombros y le ofreció su mano a Nico para avanzar al palacio—. ¿Quieres entrar? Está haciendo algo de frío y no me gustaría que uno de los Seleccionados enfermara sin llevar ni un día aquí.

Ambos rieron, entrando al palacio como si no hubiese castas, _como si fuesen iguales_.


	8. 7. Sueños extraños y cosas que hubiese preferido no saber.

Durante el resto del día, no sucedió nada interesante. Nico se recostó en su habitación luego de un rato en la anteriormente Sala de las Mujeres, ahora llamada Sala de los Seleccionados.

El príncipe se presentó varias veces más, hablando con varias chicas y chicos. Al parecer, no los llevó a todos al mismo lado. Algunos paseaban por el castillo y otros por el bosque, pero nadie había ido donde Percy había llevado a Nico, y eso le hacía querer saltar de la felicidad.

Sus doncellas se habían ido hace rato. Se suponía que debía tener al menos una en su habitación, pero odiaba sentirse observado. Con amabilidad les había pedido que se fueran.

Cuando cayó dormido, tuvo un sueño algo extraño.

***

_Había una chica de unos seis años, junto a él, de cuatro. Sus vestimentas eran parecidas a las de una princesa y una diadema roja con destellos dorados le adornaba la cabeza. La joven, era bastante similar a él y a su madre._

_Un hombre, le cargó en sus brazos. Rio al ser cargado y al sentir la respiración de aquella persona en su cuello._

_Estaban en un parque o una plaza, lo deducía porque había bastantes árboles y bancos. Aunque, viendo la familia que eran podría ser hasta una plaza privada. No entendía por qué ahí veía a esa chica tan parecida a su madre, pero que en realidad no estaba en ninguna de las pocas fotos familiares en las que aparecía con su madre y Marie Levesque._

_—¡Papá! —había exclamado. ¿Por qué en su sueño eso estaba tan claro, pero el apenas y podía recordar a su padre?_

_—Nico, bambino, algún día serás como yo._

_No tenía idea a qué se refería, pero su yo de cuatro años no se había preocupado por eso._

***

Al despertar —gracias a sus doncellas, había de destacar— caminó nuevamente al comedor, pero Leo no estaba allí, mas su nombre estaba al lado de él. Había dos sillas menos en la mesa de enfrente, y una en la suya, lo que reducía la competencia a veintiséis Seleccionados.

Se repitió la misma rutina del día anterior, y conocieron a Lady Athena, quien les daría clases de... todo lo que necesitaran saber.

—Este viernes, antes del Royal Report, habrá una Trivia. Habrán de poner en práctica sus conocimientos sobre el país y su historia. El que gane la trivia, será premiado por el príncipe, ¿Oyeron todos?

Un asentimiento general se oyó y Athena sonrió en aprobación.

—Pueden volver a la Sala de los Seleccionados.

***

A comparación de otras Selecciones, Percy había descartado a los Seleccionados bastante rápido.

Ya tenía a nueve fuera, y bien que sabía lo que sucedía fuera de Atlantis. Debía acelerar su elección, eso era seguro.

Tanto como que casi tenía a La Élite seleccionada.

Revisó nuevamente sus papeles, en los cuales tenía las anotaciones de todos y cada uno de los Seleccionados.

_Annabeth Chase, bastante inteligente, pero, debería cerrar la boca._

_Rachel Daré, quizás es buena opción, aunque muy extrovertida._

_Leo Valdez, funciona mejor como un mejor amigo. Aún no está descartado._

_Drew Tanaka, he de mantenerla, pero en definitiva NO._

_Reyna Ramírez; sin comentarios. Excelente estratega, pero no es opción. Posibilidad alta de estadía en la élite._

_Silena Beauregard, muy linda. No es lo que busco._

_Ethan Nakamura... ¿qué hace aquí?_

Suspiró y volvió a leer, una y otra vez. Sus anotaciones no eran deficientes, pero sí dejaban que desear para un príncipe. Dios, cómo deseaba dejar de ser un día el príncipe y ser un simple Cinco, o un Cuatro.

Llegó a las anotaciones de Nico. ¿Qué habían anotado sus padres sobre ese menudo chico?

 _Me gustaría que lo consideraras_ decía la letra prolija y cursiva de su madre. Mientras que su padre decía que no se fiaba de él. ¿Por qué? Según sabía, el chico tenía sólo dieciséis años. ¿Por qué su padre no se fiaba del dulce chico?

Ahora que lo pensaba, el único que le había hecho sentir esa sensación de calidez, como si él no fuera el príncipe, como si fuese un simple plebeyo, un Tres o un Cuatro, fue Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth le había hablado de las maravillas del castillo, e implícitamente, de cómo lo remodelaría cuando ella fuese reina. Claro, la chica se había pasado mil y una historias por la cabeza.

Reyna... probablemente fuese la próxima estratega del reino. Conocía bastantes formas de luchar, incluso más que los guardias. Apostaría sobre eso la próxima vez.

Drew... ¿qué podía pensar de ella? Era bella y tenía rasgos asiáticos, además de una muy buena relación con Nueva Asia, pero su personalidad... por dios, esa mujer debía bajar su ego.

Nico... ¿Qué podía decir de Nico? Mucho no sabía de él, más que era un Cinco, un violinista, y que era bastante tímido. No le gustaba que la atención estuviese sobre él, lo odiaba totalmente. Y le gustaba el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que hacía un acto caballeroso o se dirigía directamente a él.

Y de esa forma se dio cuenta de que Nico quería pasar desapercibido, no, estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido, a ser ignorado, a ser nadie. Nunca había tenido a nadie que le diera un cumplido, o que le dijera que tocaba bien el violín, o que le dijera que algo iba bien.

—¿Percy? —su padre llamó a la puerta. Percy exclamó un "adelante" y este pasó.

Poseidón observó las hojas de los distintos Seleccionados y luego observó a Percy.

—¿No puedes elegir a tu Élite? —se burló, sabiendo que aún ni siquiera llegaban a esa etapa.

—No, nada de eso —rio con ironía Jackson menor—, sólo qué... hay chicos y chicas muy poco encantadores. ¿Por qué no hay nadie como mamá? —se quejó.

Nico. El nombre de Nico estaba en su cabeza.

Poseidón rio con sorna, observando a su hijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que dices, Percy? ¿Crees que encontré a tu madre por arte de magia, y que la conquisté de igual manera?

Al asentimiento de su hijo, Poseidón volvió a reír.

—Nunca te he contado la historia completa de mi Selección, ¿no?

Percy volvió a negar y Poseidón se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio de Percy.

—Créeme, tu madre es una mujer encantadora, pero tiene carácter. Su selección... no me creerías. Su selección fue bastante complicada. Había otra chica, Anfitrite, que también estaba en la Élite. Mi Élite, a diferencia de la tuya, fue de diez chicas. No comprendo tu decisión de querer sólo a seis chicos y (o) chicas en tú Élite, pero te dejaré en paz respecto a eso. En fin, me desvío de la historia. Casi cometo el error de mi vida, Percy. Casi elijo a Anfitrite por sobre tu madre. ¿Por qué? Por qué tu fallecido tío, quien me cedió el trono, quería que me casara con alguien de estatus. Da gracias a dios que elegí a la amable Sally en vez de a Anfitrite.

Poseidón se puso de pie, despidiendo a su hijo sin esperar reacción alguna.


	9. 8. Problemas en el paraíso y exámenes de historia.

Percy estaba atónito. Había oído de esa mujer y sabía que era una Dos de muy buen porte. Era una modelo popular, al igual que Drew Tanaka, esa chica que compartía relaciones con Nueva Asia.   
¿Su padre pudo haberla elegido por sobre su madre? ¿En serio? ¿Sería él, hijo de Anfitrite y Poseidón Jackson en vez de la dulce y aprensiva Sally?  
Todo le daba vueltas en ese momento, realmente, no podía ver a su padre con otra mujer que no fuera Sally.   
—Has de estar sorprendido, hijo, pero... tu madre puede ser muy terca cuando quiere, aunque no te negaré que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.  
Ese mismo día, hubo un gran pleito en la Sala de los Seleccionados.   
Y por supuesto, cómo no, Drew Tanaka lo había provocado.   
Silena Beauregard, la mejor amiga de Clarisse La Rue era una seis. Y la familia de Clarisse era de Cuatros. La familia de Clarisse tenía una especie de granja, y la familia de Silena era quien trabajaba para la de Clarisse.   
En fin. Drew, hablando con Lacy, otra de las Seleccionadas, le murmuró cómo Silena olía a caballos y excremento de animal, entre risas. Como quién no quiere la cosa. Bastante inocente, ¿no?  
Claramente eso había enfadado a Clarisse. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Silena era su mejor amiga.   
El caos que se formó fue... inevitable.   
Lacy había propagado el rumor por la Sala de los Seleccionados, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas rieran. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos, transmitiendo miradas de “¿en serio son así todas las chicas”. Incluso se oyó a Leo gritar “¡Por algo me gustan los chicos!”.  
De un momento a otro, Clarisse, al ver y escuchar como dañaban de esa forma a su amiga sin que esta se diera cuenta —puesto que hablaba con Piper y Nico mientras tomaban té— No pudo con el enojo y le lanzó una cachetada a Lacy.   
Claro, esta no se quedaría quieta. Contraatacó con un golpe de codo.   
¿Cómo podían pelear de esa forma con esos vestidos?   
Cuando la reina dijo basta, sí que se revolucionaron.   
—¡Señoritas! No es ese el comportamiento de una dama —exclamó. Nico, Silena y Piper desviaron la mirada de su afamada conversación, encontrándose con Clarisse y Lacy totalmente desordenadas, con sus vestidos rotos y sus peinados que alguna vez fueron bellos, totalmente destruidos—. ¡A la enfermería, ahora!  
Ninguna de las dos apareció en la cena. Drew tenía una expresión de felicidad que no se la quitaba nadie, por qué, claro, sólo quedaban veinticuatro Seleccionados y habían pasado tres días. ¡Aún ni siquiera era su primer Royal Report!  
Cuando Percy entró, no dejó que nadie hiciera la debida reverencia. Se acercó a su madre y le murmuró algo al oído. Ella asintió y Percy luego salió de la sala.   
—El quiz antes asignado para mañana será hoy luego de la cena. Deben estar todos presentes y recoger una pizarra y un plumón antes de ir. No olviden llevar sus placas antes.   
Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, algunos con nerviosismo y los demás con una graciosa expresión de “me da igual”.  
Cuando llegó el momento, Athena los despachó a un salón al cual nunca habían ido. Se ubicaron según su orden alfabético, por lo que ni Piper ni Leo estaban cerca, aunque sí Silena y Annabeth Chase. Nico comprendió inmediatamente que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, aunque no sabía si habían tomado en cuenta la letra “d” de su apellido o la “A”. Al parecer, había sido la A. Era comprensible, todos creían que el “di” era sólo un agregado innecesario.  
—Habrá tres rondas de preguntas —comenzó Athena—, y, como son veinticuatro, sólo doce pasarán a la segunda ronda y seis a la tercera. De esos seis, tres pasarán a la última ronda. Habiendo dicho esto, ¡Comenzamos!  
Había cámaras por todos lados. Era evidente que estaban siendo televisados. Se imaginaba a Hazel y Frank, viendo desde la plaza cómo él era interrogado.  
—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Grecia pasara de ser una república a una monarquía, cambiando su nombre a Olympia?  
Las influencias del resto de la península Ibérica y Nueva Asia escribió Nico en su pizarra, para luego alzarla.  
—Punto para Nico, Lady Annabeth, Lady Piper y Lady Reyna. —Murmuró Athena, anotándolo en su pizarra de tiza.  
Al final de la ronda, los puntajes quedaron de tal manera que Annabeth y Nico lideraban las puntuaciones.  
—Ladies Drew —la muy muy sabía de historia—, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Silena, Rachel, Katie, Calypso, Nyssa, Caballeros Leo, Nico y Ethan, pasan a la siguiente ronda. Lo lamento por lo demás —anunció Athena nuevamente.  
Las mesas y sillas de redujeron en un instante y para su suerte Nico volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, donde las cámaras casi ni enfocaban.  
—Primera pregunta de la ronda dos; ¿Cuál es el mayor aliado comercial de Olympia en este momento?  
Fácil, pensó, Nueva Italia.  
Giró al ver las respuestas de sus contemporáneos y Drew había escrito “Yo” junto a unos cuantos corazones rodeándolo. Nico rodó los ojos y notó que Athena y el príncipe contuvieron el hacerlo, mientras la reina reía discretamente.  
—Lady Drew, lamento expresar que queda eliminada para la siguiente ronda. Ahora, siguiente pregunta, ¿Por qué el reino de Olympia tiene tantas complicaciones al hacer aliados?  
Por qué es un reino naciente contestó Nico y sonrió al darse cuenta de que pocos habían respondido lo mismo.  
—Dadas las circunstancias, acortaremos esta ronda y daremos paso a la cuarta, puesto que muy pocos responden correctamente. Lady Annabeth, Lady Reyna y caballero Nico, den un paso adelante.  
Siguiendo las instrucciones de Athena luego de levantarse, caminaron a los pulpitos colocados específicamente para que respondieran.  
—Esta ronda es para saber cuánto saben sobre el Palacio y Atlantis. El ganador podrá pedirle algo al príncipe, razón por la cual este hará las preguntas. Príncipe, adelante.  
—¿Desde qué línea genealógica se dejó de utilizar el apellido Olympus para pasar al Jackson?  
Nico pensó bien su respuesta. Primero vino Uranus, luego Saturno y después Kronos. Y si no se equivocaba, luego venía Júpiter. Y por arte de magia, luego de la misteriosa muerte de Júpiter, la reina Juno había contraído matrimonio con el primo de este, quién le había dado el apellido Jackson.  
Zeus Jackson contestó Nico alzando su pizarra.  
Miró a ambos lados, para saber si su repuesta coincidía con la de Reyna o Annabeth y sorprendentemente, Annabeth tenía la pizarra abajo y Reyna mantenía su respuesta, Zeus Jackson de igual manera.  
Annabeth fue descalificada, lo que los dejaba a ellos dos para esa pequeña competencia.  
—¿Con qué país Olympia necesita aliarse para ampliar sus rutas comerciales?  
Nueva Asia contestó, aunque Reyna había contestado Nueva España.  
—Ambos están correctos, ¿O no, Lady Athena? —preguntó a lo que está asintió—. Bien, haremos una última pregunta, más... personal. ¿Dónde fui educado?  
La pregunta era absurda, pero quería demostrar que sabía de todos los ámbitos posibles. Recordó que habían mencionado que el príncipe por su seguridad se había educado en casa.  
Colocó “palacio” en su pizarra. Para su lamento, Reyna colocó UZ. Universidad Zeus.  
—El ganador es Nico di Angelo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de recompensa, Nico?  
Cómo quien no quiere la cosa, dirigió su oscura mirada a los verdes ojos del príncipe, parpadeando un poco.  
—Quiero pasear contigo.  
Al ver la estupefacción de la Reina por tutear al príncipe, sintió cómo los tonos carmín subían a su cabeza, a lo que se corrigió rápidamente.  
—Quise decir… quiero pasear con usted, su Alteza.


	10. 9. De celos y castas.

Las miradas de la reina —esta vez de sorpresa, como si no hubiese escuchado bien—, Athena y el príncipe le miraron con asombro. ¿Sólo pediría eso? ¿Dar una vuelta por el castillo, quizás por el bosque y ya?

No era algo muy exigente, tampoco importante. Percy hasta se enterneció por aquella petición.

—¿Tiene alguna objeción con la petición de Lord Nico, Su Majestad? —preguntó Percy con una sonrisa divertida, observando a su madre.

Sally rio abiertamente, sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes, y negó con la cabeza.

—Adelante, alteza. —Asintió la reina, sonriéndole a su unigénito.

Athena suspiró. Annabeth le parecía mejor opción. Además, el apellido Chase le sonaba de alguna parte.

—Petición concedida, Lord Nico.

Una sonrisa ladeada adornaba la cara del príncipe. Sabía exactamente dónde le llevaría.

—¿Qué le parece mañana antes del Report? Me vendría bien para destensarme un poco.

Nico asintió, sintiéndose hasta emocionado por ser quién más veces había estado a solas con el príncipe. Athena interrumpió, queriendo dar fin al bloque.

—¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto a tu victoria, Nico? —preguntó alzando la nariz, quizás con un aire de superioridad.

—A mi hermana, Hazel, que sé que ve esto... Te extraño, Diamond girl.

Aphrodite dio un paso adelante, aplaudiendo.

—¡Ahí tienen, pueblo de Olympia! ¡Nico di Angelo se coronó como vencedor del primer desafío de los Seleccionados! —cerró Aphrodite. Nico observó cómo ella se movía y junto a ella, las cámaras enfocándole. Un grupo de doncellas llegó a limpiar y ordenar. Les despacharon a todos a la Sala de los Seleccionados luego de aquella “competencia”.

Nico no sabía a quién debía pedir permiso para cenar en su habitación, puesto que no quería que los demás le llenaran con preguntas. Estaba seguro de haber oído un “¿Cómo un simple Cinco había ganado el desafío?” y realmente no quería escuchar aquello en la cena.

—Príncipe Percy... ¿Puedo... Puedo cenar en mi habitación?

El Príncipe se giró. Nico le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Claro que sí. No negaré que me gustaría verte en la mesa, pero no te obligaré a quedarte.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor y señaló a una de sus doncellas —Megaera exactamente—.

—Dile a la señorita Megaera que yo digo que puedes cenar en tu habitación. Coméntale tus alergias también. Nos vemos por la mañana, Nico.

La manera en la que el nombre de Nico se deslizó por las cuerdas vocales de Percy fue maravillosa. La pura mención de su nombre fue... wow. Nico quería escuchar eso todos los días. Era como un susurro, como si fuese una palabra prohibida.

Nico avisó a su doncella que —con autorización del Príncipe, para no causar problemas— cenaría en su habitación. Megaera no puso contradicción alguna y se encaminó a las cocinas. Nunca había ido allí, pero si sabía que estaban cerca de la Suite del Príncipe, en el segundo piso*.

Cuando estaba encaminándose a su habitación, alguien le tomó por la espalda sin piedad. Creyó que era Drew, ella solía hacer eso. Pero notó las callosas manos y supo que era un hombre.

¿Algún Seleccionado, quizá? ¿O el mismo príncipe?

Descartó inmediatamente la última opción. Había tocado las manos de Percy y eran jodidamente suaves.

Cuando vio a varios Seleccionados correr, supo que en realidad era un ataque rebelde.

—¡Nico! —oyó. Probablemente el grito era de Leo.

Sin saber cómo, por qué fuerza no tenía, aunque sí agilidad, se soltó y corrió dónde Valdez.

—¡Al refugio Real, Seleccionados! —exclamó alguien. Encontró varios pares de tacones por las escaleras, las chicas quizás los habían dejado allí.

Siguió a Leo, corriendo por donde podía hasta que identificó a Tisiphone en la entrada del refugio.

—¿¡Dónde están Alecto y Megaera!?

¿Por qué no estaban dentro? Había echado un vistazo a la habitación y no estaban por ningún lado.

—En el refugio del personal, Lord Nico, por favor, entre, nosotras estaremos bien.

Nico asintió, aunque no lo creía mucho. Entró y divisó a Calypso Satlas junto a Piper y Leo. Corrió allí, sintiéndose más seguro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó por inercia, mirando a Piper. Calypso contestó, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ataque rebelde. Por lo que sabemos, son los del norte.

Ahora que lo notaba, ni Ethan Nakamura ni Annabeth estaban en la sala. Faltaban dos Seleccionados.

Se abrieron las puertas con rapidez, mientras el soldado Grace y Annabeth entraban juntos a la sala. Annabeth parecía desconsolada, pero Nico no se tragaba eso. ¿Por qué no había entrado con todos si ella estaba más cerca aún?

Observó una estrella bajo su oreja, junto una hoz y un martillo rojos sobre esta. ¿Qué significaban? Consultaría sobre aquello en la biblioteca.

El Príncipe se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Un pinchazo en su estómago se hizo presente, celos.

Un momento, ¿Estaba celoso de Annabeth Chase?

Sabía que tenía las de perder, por lo que volvió a la conversación que mantenía el trío frente a él.

—... creo que las castas son el problema —masculló Calypso. La chica nunca se había visto amenazante, pero ese comentario había sido algo ridículo.

—¡Es lo que ordena el país! —defendió Piper.

Leo bufó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, McLean. Eres una Dos. Y para ti también, Calypso, si no me equivoco, eras una Tres.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —Piper le echó una mirada furiosa a Leo, aunque este no dejaba de tener razón.

—No me hagas reír. Tu padre es un actor popular y tú también hacías cameos en sus películas. Yo soy un Siete...

—Eras —corrigió Nico.

—¿Era? Por qué yo me sigo sintiendo como antes, Nico. ¿Tú no? ¿No te agobia acaso toda esta atención? ¿No te agobia saber que puede que tu propia gente sea rebelde sólo por tener una casta más baja? ¿Por qué el estado no les quiera dejar practicar su vocación por un número?

Nico quedó pensado, atónito.


	11. 10. Flores del mal y médicos adolescentes.

Pasaron una noche entera en el refugio y fue la peor noche de muchos. Cuando abrieron las puertas, Athena hizo un ademán de hablar.

—Les dejaremos llamar a sus familiares. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones inmediatamente. Sus doncellas estarán encargadas de llevarles sus cenas a sus habitaciones. —Cuando Athena declaró aquello, dando fin a toda distorsión post—ataque.

Nico aún sentía esa pequeña punzada en su estómago, los celos le atacaban, ¡y no sabía por qué!

Debía de agradecer que Percy le mantenía en la Selección. Se sorprendió cuando pasó el primer día, la primera eliminación.

Caminó con cuidado hacia la salida, sin preocuparse por apurarse. No tenía desesperación, como Annabeth o Drew. Annabeth parecía tenerle pánico a los ataques y Drew... ella sólo se colgaba del cuello de Percy.

Percy interceptó la mirada de Nico, haciéndole una seña. Se señaló a sí mismo, a Nico, y simuló comer.

Nico se ruborizó, asintiendo un poco. La asiática al parecer notó aquello y fulminó con la mirada a Nico, separándose de Percy para caminar cerca del Cinco.

Drew estaba celosa, celosa de que Nico pasara tanto tiempo con Percy. ¡Y ellos sólo se habían visto dos veces!

Si ella no había escuchado mal, Nico era alérgico a algunas flores. Esperaba haber acertado. Qué ironía, pensó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Envió a sus doncellas, cuyos nombres desconocía, a buscar unas margaritas. Le miraron extrañadas y arqueó una ceja. Enseguida fueron por el ramo. A los minutos, cuando se lo entregaron, ella salió de su suite, buscando la de Nico. Tenía entendido que las femeninas estabas en el lado izquierdo y las masculinas en el derecho, por lo que rápidamente observó enfrente suyo. “Lord Nico de Opus”, decía unas puertas a la izquierda y sonrió. Al sentir pasos cerca de ella, giró un poco, observando a Leo Valdez y al susodicho di Angelo caminar hacia ella. Leo enfurecido y Nico confundido.

—Drew, ¿qué...? —

Colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le ofreció el ramo, parpadeando un poco, como si aquello fuese a engatusarlo.

—Son un regalo, Nico. De parte del príncipe.

Nico tomó el ramo con desconfianza y lo aceptó, despidiendo a Leo con una mueca y adentrándose en la habitación, siendo recibido por Megaera, Alecto y Tisiphone, las tres alteradas totalmente.

—¿Está bien, Lord?

Nico asintió, observando el ramo con duda.

—¿Pueden traer un florero con agua?

Las tres asintieron, y antes de que volvieran, Nico comenzó a estornudar. Sus brazos se habían irritado un poco y se estaba mareando. No podía ver bien. O algo tenían esas margaritas o había descubierto una nueva alergia.

Todo fue de distintos colores hasta que su cabeza dio con algo extremadamente duro, haciéndole ver negro.

Y todo fue oscuro.

***

Despertó en una cama de hospital semisentado, con el aroma insípido en sus narices y el olor a desinfectante rodeando el lugar. Todo era tan blanco y estaba tan limpio que le agobiaba.

Un joven rubio veía un aparato extraño cerca de él, chequeando algo bajo la estricta vigilancia de otra persona que no conocía.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, observándolos a ambos. Eran bastante parecidos.

—Mi nombre es Apollo y soy el médico oficial de la familia Real. Y este —señaló al joven a su lado, un chico rubio de ojos azules, con pecas que se esparcían por el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas—. Es mi hijo y aprendiz, Will Solace.

Will asintió con emoción, ¡Estaba tratando con un paciente por sí solo! Con su padre vigilándolo, pero al menos era un avance. Ya no era sólo un ayudante más. Podría ser médico, lo que más anhelaba.

Oyó una risita conocida, seguido de una voz medio formal, aunque sin dejar el toque divertido.

—Nos perdimos el Royal Report —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Parpadeó y dio media vuelta, observando con sorpresa al príncipe frente a él. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, jugando con estas.

—Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Alteza... —murmuró, probablemente creyendo que Percy le enviaría a casa.

El príncipe tenía puestas todas sus medallas y una chaqueta azul marino, seguro preparados especialmente para el Report.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Odio esas cosas! Son tan aburridas, Nico... No sabes de lo que me salvaste. —Nico sonrió, alzando un poco la mirada—. ¿Ves? Cuando sonríes te ves mejor. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Nico asintió, acomodando su cabeza en la mano del mayor al ser su mejilla acariciada por esta.

—¿Qué hora es?

Percy observó por toda la sala, hasta encontrar el reloj.

—Siete y cuarenta. ¿Quieres cenar aquí, conmigo?

Nico se encogió de hombros, lo que Percy tomó como asentimiento. Llamó a una doncella, pidiéndole una cena para dos no sin antes comentarle las alergias de Nico. Ésta asintió, dedicándoles una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia antes de salir.

—¿Por qué me enviaste esas margaritas? —preguntó cuándo la joven doncella se fue, haciendo repiquetear sus zapatos de tacón en la fría cerámica blanca de la clínica.

Percy le miró con confusión e intriga. Sus ojos se habían agrandado un poco, dejándole un aspecto algo infantil.

—Yo no he enviado nada... Sabía que eras alérgico a ciertas cosas y decidí mejor no arriesgarme. ¿Quién te las dio?

Nico no respondió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Al ver Percy aquello, con su pulgar separó el labio de los dientes superiores del mayor.

—¿Quién fue? —insistió Percy, acercándose más a Nico.

Recordó la mirada que le echó Drew antes de salir del refugio, y la falsa sonrisa en sus labios al entregarle las margaritas. De alguna mala lengua Drew sabía de sus alergias. Quizás acertó de suerte, por qué ni él mismo sabía de su alergia a las margaritas. Se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente a Percy, mientras que este le miraba con insistencia. La comida llegó justo en ese instante, pero aquello no evitó que Percy insistiera.

—Drew Tanaka.

Percy alzó una ceja.

—Debes estar de broma.

Nico le miró ofendido.

—¡Te juro que no! ¡Es totalmente cierto!

Percy rio, dándole la razón.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara. Dios, Nico... ¡Parecías un cordero degollado! —se carcajeó. Nico le miró confundido, con una notable cara de póquer.

—¿Me crees?

Percy se le acercó, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla con una mano. Apoyó la otra en el costado de Nico, cerca de su cintura.

—¿Me has dado razones para desconfiar de ti? —murmuró cerca de sus labios, sin juntarlos ni rozarlos, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento y aroma del otro.


	12. 11. Besos y organización.

Pasaron una noche entera en el refugio y fue la peor noche de muchos. Cuando abrieron las puertas, Athena hizo un ademán de hablar.

—Les dejaremos llamar a sus familiares. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones inmediatamente. Sus doncellas estarán encargadas de llevarles sus cenas a sus habitaciones. —Cuando Athena declaró aquello, dando fin a toda distorsión post—ataque.

Nico aún sentía esa pequeña punzada en su estómago, los celos le atacaban, ¡y no sabía por qué!

Debía de agradecer que Percy le mantenía en la Selección. Se sorprendió cuando pasó el primer día, la primera eliminación.

Caminó con cuidado hacia la salida, sin preocuparse por apurarse. No tenía desesperación, como Annabeth o Drew. Annabeth parecía tenerle pánico a los ataques y Drew... ella sólo se colgaba del cuello de Percy.

Percy interceptó la mirada de Nico, haciéndole una seña. Se señaló a sí mismo, a Nico, y simuló comer.

Nico se ruborizó, asintiendo un poco. La asiática al parecer notó aquello y fulminó con la mirada a Nico, separándose de Percy para caminar cerca del Cinco.

Drew estaba celosa, celosa de que Nico pasara tanto tiempo con Percy. ¡Y ellos sólo se habían visto dos veces!

Si ella no había escuchado mal, Nico era alérgico a algunas flores. Esperaba haber acertado. Qué ironía, pensó, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Envió a sus doncellas, cuyos nombres desconocía, a buscar unas margaritas. Le miraron extrañadas y arqueó una ceja. Enseguida fueron por el ramo. A los minutos, cuando se lo entregaron, ella salió de su suite, buscando la de Nico. Tenía entendido que las femeninas estabas en el lado izquierdo y las masculinas en el derecho, por lo que rápidamente observó enfrente suyo. “Lord Nico de Opus”, decía unas puertas a la izquierda y sonrió. Al sentir pasos cerca de ella, giró un poco, observando a Leo Valdez y al susodicho di Angelo caminar hacia ella. Leo enfurecido y Nico confundido.

—Drew, ¿qué...? —

Colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le ofreció el ramo, parpadeando un poco, como si aquello fuese a engatusarlo.

—Son un regalo, Nico. De parte del príncipe.

Nico tomó el ramo con desconfianza y lo aceptó, despidiendo a Leo con una mueca y adentrándose en la habitación, siendo recibido por Megaera, Alecto y Tisiphone, las tres alteradas totalmente.

—¿Está bien, Lord?

Nico asintió, observando el ramo con duda.

—¿Pueden traer un florero con agua?

Las tres asintieron, y antes de que volvieran, Nico comenzó a estornudar. Sus brazos se habían irritado un poco y se estaba mareando. No podía ver bien. O algo tenían esas margaritas o había descubierto una nueva alergia.

Todo fue de distintos colores hasta que su cabeza dio con algo extremadamente duro, haciéndole ver negro.

Y todo fue oscuro.

***

Despertó en una cama de hospital semisentado, con el aroma insípido en sus narices y el olor a desinfectante rodeando el lugar. Todo era tan blanco y estaba tan limpio que le agobiaba.

Un joven rubio veía un aparato extraño cerca de él, chequeando algo bajo la estricta vigilancia de otra persona que no conocía.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, observándolos a ambos. Eran bastante parecidos.

—Mi nombre es Apollo y soy el médico oficial de la familia Real. Y este —señaló al joven a su lado, un chico rubio de ojos azules, con pecas que se esparcían por el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas—. Es mi hijo y aprendiz, Will Solace.

Will asintió con emoción, ¡Estaba tratando con un paciente por sí solo! Con su padre vigilándolo, pero al menos era un avance. Ya no era sólo un ayudante más. Podría ser médico, lo que más anhelaba.

Oyó una risita conocida, seguido de una voz medio formal, aunque sin dejar el toque divertido.

—Nos perdimos el Royal Report —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Parpadeó y dio media vuelta, observando con sorpresa al príncipe frente a él. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, jugando con estas.

—Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Alteza... —murmuró, probablemente creyendo que Percy le enviaría a casa.

El príncipe tenía puestas todas sus medallas y una chaqueta azul marino, seguro preparados especialmente para el Report.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Odio esas cosas! Son tan aburridas, Nico... No sabes de lo que me salvaste. —Nico sonrió, alzando un poco la mirada—. ¿Ves? Cuando sonríes te ves mejor. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Nico asintió, acomodando su cabeza en la mano del mayor al ser su mejilla acariciada por esta.

—¿Qué hora es?

Percy observó por toda la sala, hasta encontrar el reloj.

—Siete y cuarenta. ¿Quieres cenar aquí, conmigo?

Nico se encogió de hombros, lo que Percy tomó como asentimiento. Llamó a una doncella, pidiéndole una cena para dos no sin antes comentarle las alergias de Nico. Ésta asintió, dedicándoles una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia antes de salir.

—¿Por qué me enviaste esas margaritas? —preguntó cuándo la joven doncella se fue, haciendo repiquetear sus zapatos de tacón en la fría cerámica blanca de la clínica.

Percy le miró con confusión e intriga. Sus ojos se habían agrandado un poco, dejándole un aspecto algo infantil.

—Yo no he enviado nada... Sabía que eras alérgico a ciertas cosas y decidí mejor no arriesgarme. ¿Quién te las dio?

Nico no respondió, mordiendo su labio inferior. Al ver Percy aquello, con su pulgar separó el labio de los dientes superiores del mayor.

—¿Quién fue? —insistió Percy, acercándose más a Nico.

Recordó la mirada que le echó Drew antes de salir del refugio, y la falsa sonrisa en sus labios al entregarle las margaritas. De alguna mala lengua Drew sabía de sus alergias. Quizás acertó de suerte, por qué ni él mismo sabía de su alergia a las margaritas. Se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente a Percy, mientras que este le miraba con insistencia. La comida llegó justo en ese instante, pero aquello no evitó que Percy insistiera.

—Drew Tanaka.

Percy alzó una ceja.

—Debes estar de broma.

Nico le miró ofendido.

—¡Te juro que no! ¡Es totalmente cierto!

Percy rio, dándole la razón.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara. Dios, Nico... ¡Parecías un cordero degollado! —se carcajeó. Nico le miró confundido, con una notable cara de póquer.

—¿Me crees?

Percy se le acercó, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla con una mano. Apoyó la otra en el costado de Nico, cerca de su cintura.

—¿Me has dado razones para desconfiar de ti? —murmuró cerca de sus labios, sin juntarlos ni rozarlos, pero sí lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aliento y aroma del otro.


	13. 12. La princesa italiana y falsificación de identidades.

El día después de la organización de la bienvenida no sucedió nada digno de contar, más que el estrés de Annabeth por no hacer las cosas a su manera.

Más que nada, la organización de los eventos del siguiente día tenía ocupados a ambos equipos. A Drew no le dio el tiempo de querer echar a nadie, por lo que aún había veinticuatro Seleccionados, aunque no por mucho.

Tenían entendido que la familia Real Italiana llegaba seis horas después que la alemana por asuntos de horario, por lo que la recepción del equipo de Silena sería antes. Nico caminaba de esquina a esquina en su habitación, aún no estaba seguro de querer salir. Había memorizado su discurso. Para su sorpresa, los reyes italianos y la Princesa tenían su mismo apellido. No sabía que tan común era su apellido, pero entre las provincias de por dónde él era, su madre y él usaban ese apellido, el cual tampoco era el apellido real de su madre. Había algo extraño ahí.

Finalmente, sin ir a cenar por los nervios y las náuseas, se acostó a dormir.

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, tanto que se asustó. Temía de su presentación, sabía que había algo allí, algo relacionaba con los Reyes de Italia, algo sabía, pero no podía recordar bien qué.

Como fue acordado por Silena y Reyna, vestirían de azul marino. Era por un acuerdo para los tres reinados, pero él sabía que Percy se alegraría de verles así. Su color favorito era el azul, cualquier tono de azul. Sonrió al saber que inconscientemente se vería bien para Percy.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo frente al espejo, dándose fuerzas. Tenía un traje similar al que usaba el príncipe, pero sin medallas y con su nombre en el pecho, seguido de su título como anfitrión en italiano y una lila blanca, la flor de su provincia. Cada uno de los participantes de cada grupo llevaría la flor de su correspondiente provincia.

Gracias a dios, hablaba italiano al revés y al derecho, lo que le sería más fácil para entender y poder ayudar a la realeza italiana. Le parecía descortés hablar con ellos en otro idioma que no fuera su idioma natal.

Salió de su habitación, yendo por Leo para poder ir juntos. Se despidió de sus doncellas y les deseó un buen día, lo que fue replicado.

Si bien la realeza alemana llegaría antes, la italiana se quedaría una semana completa, lo que significaba una semana completa para servir de intérprete a cualquiera de los otros Seleccionados. Significaba una semana completa de confusión.

Al llegar a la habitación de Leo, nuevamente encontró al soldado Grace cerca de allí. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Tenía entendido que las guardias eran sólo en la noche y madrugada, y ya eran más de las diez de la mañana. No le tomó mucha importancia y tocó tres veces la puerta, siendo recibido por el mayordomo de Leo, Festus. Según había dicho, tantas chicas le agobiaban y Festus era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía dentro del palacio. Nico le había mirado ofendido y Leo rio, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda para luego decir “sabes que te necesito aquí, di Angelo”.

—Necesito a Leo —explicó, a lo que el joven le dejó pasar.

Leo estaba teniendo problemas con su corbatín al parecer. Rio ante eso y le anudó enseguida la "cosa del demonio esa", como Valdez había decidido llamarle.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Leo, desordenando su cabello. Si llevaba traje, al menos debía ser capaz de llevar algo de su verdadero yo.

Al salir, aunque pudo haber pasado desapercibido, Leo le guiñó un ojo al Guardia Grace. Nico miró a Leo incrédulo, a lo que Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que el Príncipe y yo no tenemos química, pero él —señaló discretamente a Grace—, es guapo.

Nico sólo miró a Leo. A sus ojos, el Príncipe era bastante guapo. En realidad, más que guapo.

Siguieron caminando hasta ver a Annabeth y Drew. Esta última, sin saludarles, se les unió por detrás.

Annabeth iba camino a la otra recepción. Se suponía que ellos no podían estar presentes en la otra recepción y viceversa, pero claro, Annabeth era lo bastante inteligente como para que no le vieran allí. Se encogieron de hombros y volvieron al salón asignado, sólo para repasar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Al llegar su hora, y en compañía de la Reina y el príncipe, (quién le susurró en el oído que tan bien se veía en ese traje, haciendo que pasara por mil y un tonos de rojo y carmín) recibieron a la familia Real Italiana.

Aphrodite les anunciaba según iban bajando del carruaje.

Y cruzó mirada con el Monarca de Italia, Su Majestad Hades di Angelo.

—¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a su Majestad, Hades di Angelo y su esposa y Majestad, Perséphone d'Ange, Infanta francesa y Reina consorte de Italia!

Tenían los mismos profundos ojos oscuros que te cautivaban sin pedir autorización, la misma palidez olivácea y el mismo cabello negro.

Aphrodite, sin ser consiente, presentó a la hija de Italia.

—¡Su Alteza Real, Bianca di Angelo, princesa de Italia y Roma, infanta de Francia!

La chica era casi idéntica a Nico, aunque también tenía un aire a la difunta Maria di Angelo. Su cabellera castaña oscura y esos ojos entre cafés y verdes eran sin duda alguna parte de la hermosa Maria di Angelo, de aquella cantante con una voz digna de las musas griegas.

¿Podría ser...?

¿Estaría él, relacionado con la Realeza Italiana?

La Princesa Bianca era aquella chica de su sueño, aquella regordeta jovencita de seis años que en ese entonces ya se comportaba como toda una princesa, y el Rey Hades era quién le sostenía en el mismo sueño.

Sin temor, caminó hacia ellos, hizo una reverencia y en un italiano perfecto, saludó.

_—Benvenuti a Olympia, Majesties e Altezza._

Hades estaba asombrado. Era la misma voz suave y aterciopelada de Maria, la voz de la que se había enamorado, pero con masculinidad, fuerza y seguridad.

_—Qual è il tuo nome?_

Nico titubeó un poco, sabía su respuesta, no necesitaba traducción alguna, pero de igual manera estaba algo inseguro por revelar aquello.

_—Nico di Angelo, della provincia dell'Opus, Sua Maestà._

Los ojos de Hades se abrieron aún más.

—Tú no te llamas Nico. —Murmuró en la lengua de Olympia esta vez—, ¿Sabes qué tan peligroso es usar el nombre de los muertos en vano, muchacho estúpido?

Drew estaba boquiabierta, sin importarle si su maquillaje o algo referente a su apariencia se estropeaba o no. Annabeth trataba de atar cabos, sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido un poco mientras procesaba toda la información escuchada. Leo estaba estupefacto, ¿su amigo en serio estaba siendo enfrentado por el rey extranjero?

Piper se compadecía por Nico. Estaba siendo tratado así y no lo merecía, no al menos sin saber nada, aunque ella tampoco sabía mucho. 

Percy enfureció, y aunque la Reina Sally no quiso, fue a hacerle el frente a Hades.

 _—Il mio ospite non ti tratta come questo!_ —exclamó en un perfecto italiano, sorprendiendo a varios en el sitio.

Percy Jackson, heredero de la corona de Olympia, estaba defendiendo a un plebeyo.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.


	14. 13. ¡Más exámenes!

El Rey de Italia enfureció en aquel instante. Sus facciones se contrajeron en ese instante y se acercó al príncipe con una expresión neutra, pero a la vez de enfado. Su postura de indiferencia decía lo mismo.

—Si no fuera porque beneficias a mi hija y a mi reino con tu Élite... —amenazó el Monarca señalando a Percy, quien no se inmutaba de nada. No iba a dejar que pisotearan de esa forma a uno de sus Seleccionados favoritos. —Y tú, chico, vienes conmigo a la enfermería ahora.

Señaló a Nico como si el joven fuese la peor escoria del mundo. Como si el chico hubiese matado a medio reino. Así se sentía en ese momento.

Leo inspeccionaba todo tratando de atar cabos. Si Nico llegaba a ser un hijo de Italia y Olympia... todo explotaría. Hacía años que no había una tan exótica combinación entre esos pueblos tan iguales y a la vez diferentes.

Para sorpresa de todos, menos del Rey Poseidón —el cual ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— Sally, su majestad, se levantó. Si bien no era muy alta (no pasaba el metro y sesenta) y normalmente profesaba cariño y confianza, su aura en ese momento era totalmente diferente. Inspiraba miedo, temor y poder.

—¿Con el permiso de quién te llevas a nuestro Seleccionado, Hades?

"Nuestro Seleccionado" retumbó en la cabeza de Nico. "Nuestro Seleccionado".

¿Era él quizás uno de los favoritos de la Reina?

Quería sonreír, mas mantuvo aquella expresión seria ante el Rey.

—Él no tiene problema en venir, ¿me equivoco, Lord Nico? ¿Tiene algún problema en venir?

Mordió su labio inferior. Estaba en un interno debate. ¿Qué haría el Rey de Italia? Después de todo, era un Rey, un monarca. No le costaba nada hacer lo que quisiera y luego culparle a él. Nadie discutiría. Él era el Rey y su palabra no se cuestionaba.

Finalmente asintió, pero pidió algo antes de.

—Me gustaría que el guardia Grace y el Príncipe nos acompañaran... si no es mucha molestia.

Percy miró a su madre, la cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soldado Grace —llamó con una mano al rubio—, Rey Hades, le indico el camino a la clínica. Hace mucho que usted no venía por aquí, y han cambiado bastantes cosas.

Nico no sabía a qué se refería Percy con eso. Caminó tras él, y como no, Percy colocó una de sus manos detrás de su espalda escoltándole. La otra estaba tras en su propia espalda. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Nico, cosa que trató de ocultar.

—¿Te sucede algo, muchacho? —preguntó Hades, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. No hacia esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su fuerte acento italiano, aunque sí por ocultar su preocupación.

Nico negó, sintiendo cómo los colores volvían a subir a su cabeza. Llegaron al ala de la enfermería y el Guardia Grace abrió la puerta para todos. Percy caminó con ellos hacia dentro, llamando a Apollo con un gesto de mano.

El joven, —¿cuántos años tendría? Estaba seguro de que no pasaba de los cuarenta— le dio la bienvenida al Rey efusivamente. Saludó a Nico besando su mano y luego se irguió, con mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Otra vez se metió en problemas, Lord Nico? —Miró al menor, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Percy también negó.

—No, sólo... nuestro monarca vecino, Rey Hades de Italia, tiene algo que pedirle. Rey, adelante.

Dio un paso adelante con seguridad, mirando de soslayo al hijo de Olympia.

—Quiero un examen de ADN con este chico —exigió tomando a Nico del hombro, con bastante fuerza.

Casi emite ruido alguno, pero al ver la seria mirada de Hades decidió callar. Apollo les miró con confusión. Dirigió su mirada al príncipe, pidiendo autorización en silencio.

—Uno, Majestad, no trate a Lord Nico así. Dos, Apollo, hazlo, lo que sea para que no le hagan más daño a mi Seleccionado.

De nuevo estaba allí ese sentimiento de necedad de Percy.

Y allí lo descubrió.

Quería a Percy, en casi tres semanas había logrado quererle.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando Hades y Apollo le guiaron a una pequeña sala, en la cual había varias agujas y mariposas*. El aroma antiséptico le mareaba un poco.

—Por aquí, Lord Nico —indicó Apollo una silla. Will Solace había aparecido de la nada, con una mariposa y dispuesto a enterrársela a cualquiera—. Mi hijo será quien te saque sangre y hará todo el debido procedimiento. Yo trataré con el Monarca.

Saludó a Will, el chico era agradable, pero algo aficionado también. No le molestaba, pero su mirada tenía un poco de locura inyectada. Quizás era la emoción por tener a un paciente.

—Lord Nico, quítese la camisa.

Nico, con vergüenza, se quitó lentamente la camisa. Por suerte, traía una camiseta de algodón debajo, lo que hizo que no enseñara nada que no enseñaría en situaciones corrientes. Estiró su brazo izquierdo, mordiendo su labio cuando sintió la mariposa entrar. Miró al príncipe, quien inspeccionaba todo con la mirada y al verle este, avanzó hacia él, dándole su mano para presionar.

Nico no dudó en hacerlo y casi estrujó la mano de Percy.

—No te preocupes, Will ya sacó la mariposa. Te están vendando, de hecho —observó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias —murmuró Nico.

—No es nada, después de todo, no todos los días pasas tanto tiempo con el chico primer beso.

Una sonrisa ladeada pero sincera apareció en ambos rostros. Nico parecía avergonzado y Hades estaba atento a la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

—Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto. Podrías estar con la Familia Real Alemana, o con Su Alteza Bianca en vez de un Seleccionado.

La sonrisa ladina y algo sarcástica de Percy volvió a aparecer.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días, Nico? Te quiero a ti.

El príncipe, al percatarse que no había nadie que los podía evidenciar cerca, (y que Will se había ido) volvió a rozar sus labios con los de Nico, sin importarle si el Monarca les veía o no. Esa era la idea.


	15. 14. Más besos y plebeyos.

Un carraspeo se oyó, y ambos jóvenes se separaron ordenando sus ropajes con rapidez. La camisa de Percy estaba fuera de lugar y la camiseta de Nico —otra vez, como había sucedido cuando Drew le entregó las margaritas— estaba caída del hombro izquierdo.

Las actitudes de los presentes ante esa escena eran muy diferentes. Mientras Percy tenía una sonrisa ladina, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y no se arrepintiera de eso, Nico trataba de esconder su notable rubor de los ojos críticos de Hades y Apollo.

Mejor dicho, sólo en los de Hades. Este les miraba con una expresión de «¿Qué han hecho frente a mis ojos?» y Percy respondía desafiante y con orgullo, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Apollo les miraba con una ceja alzada, con la misma sonrisa divertida de siempre.

Hades murmuró una disculpa, excusándose y saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

Apollo les volvió a dirigir la mirada.

—No es primera vez que hacen esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó con algo de burla en su voz, aunque sin dejar de lado la curiosidad que le invadía al ver a ambos jóvenes.

Al instante, una sensación de tristeza invadió al joven médico, al recordar ser encontrado en una situación bastante similar con uno de sus amantes. Su amante había sido exiliado y él vendido al castillo.

Le entregó a Nico su camisa, el cual no dudó en colocársela rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Apollo y Percy.

El joven príncipe se encogió de hombros, se levantó y le extendió una mano a Nico, quien la tomó sin problemas. Se sacudió los pantalones y de la nada, apareció Will Solace nuevamente, totalmente agitado y con los labios hinchados. ¿Era ese el día de que todos se dieran el lote con todos?

—La princesa Bianca le espera en la Sala de los Seleccionados.

¿Qué hacia ella allí, si no era parte de la Selección?

***

Como supuso, Percy volvió a escoltarle a la Sala de los Seleccionados. Su mano seguía allí, en su espalda baja, moviéndose de vez en cuando hacia arriba, mas nunca hacia abajo, lo que hacía que se destensara un poco y también que sus nervios subieran. Nico no era tonto, sabía que tenía algunos atributos traseros bien dados.

Sus pensamientos iban desde el por qué Percy le guiaba de esa forma —ambos tenían más que claro el camino a la Sala— hasta el por qué la princesa italoromana e infanta francesa le había mandado a llamar.

Llegó a la conclusión de que —por la primera pregunta— Percy quería pasar tiempo con él. Sonaba egocéntrico, pero ya sólo quedaban dieciocho Seleccionados y Percy había compartido dos dulces besos con él. No sabía si con alguien más, puesto que no solía prestar atención a los cuchicheos de la Sala de los Seleccionados.

Hizo una reverencia en cuanto llegaron a la dichosa Sala, pero Percy le frenó antes de que pudiese siquiera llevar su mano a su espalda. En vez de eso, besó su mejilla y luego su mano izquierda.

Se despidió con un guiño y una sonrisa traviesa, que le dejaron loco y pensando en esos bellos y totalmente cautivadores ojos verdes.

Entró a la Sala y con la mirada buscó a Bianca, encontrándola recluida en el fondo de esta, casi al lado del trono de la reina. Miraba a todos de soslayo, con superioridad infinita. Hojeaba con desinterés una revista francesa de hace algunos años, seguramente propiedad de la Reina o alguna doncella de por ahí.

Al encontrar su mirada con la de Nico, una sonrisa se impregnó en su bello y carente de imperfecciones rostro.

—Princesa Bianca —hizo una reverencia, a lo que luego de unos segundos la joven hizo que se levantara.

—Lord Nico de Opus, ¿no? —Nico asintió, sorprendiéndose ante el buen manejo —a diferencia de su padre— de la lengua madre de Olympia que poseía la chica—. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?

Nico asintió, le ofreció su mano a Bianca para caminar. Bianca la declinó, con cortesía. Cayó en cuenta que la princesa era un poco más alta que él, quizás unos cuatro o cinco centímetros, lo que le avergonzó un poco. Iría con Apollo a buscar algunas pastillas para crecer.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol, en el cual ambos se sentaron como si fueran simples personas, no una princesa y un Seleccionado.

—Cuéntame, Nico, ¿Naciste en Opus o en alguna otra provincia?

Nico ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—Que yo sepa, nací en Opus —contestó, mirando a Bianca a los ojos—. Mi madre era una Cinco y de mi padre no sé nada —agregó.

—¿Cinco? ¿Quieres decir que aquí —en Olympia— aún está empleado el sistema de castas?

Nico asintió, algo dudoso.

—Bueno, somos un país creciente que necesita ser ordenado y domesticado.

Bianca le miró incrédula.

—En mi reino sólo se usaron durante una década. Nico, las personas y plebeyos del reino no son animales.

Se encogió de hombros y hubo un silencio amplio hasta que nuevamente la hija de Italia lo rompió con una pregunta que desearía no haber hecho.

—¿Quién era tu madre? Es... extraño que tengamos el mismo apellido.

Por primera vez, escuchó a una princesa titubear. Claro que tampoco conocía princesas todos los días.

—Mi madre se llamaba Maria di Angelo, era una cantante bastante popular. Algunos dicen que tengo su voz.

Los ojos de Bianca se engrandecieron a más no poder. ¿Sería acaso la misma María di Angelo?

—¿Tienes alguna foto de ella? —inquirió. Quería, no, debía asegurarse que no compartía lazos consanguíneos con ese... plebeyo.

Nico sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña foto doblada. En ella, había tres personas y una firma ya borrosa detrás.

Nico de pequeño, con no más de dieciocho meses, junto a su madre, quién le sostenía y abrazaba mirándole con infinito amor. A su lado, el perfil de una joven chica de dos o tres años. La fotografía estaba recortada.

A Bianca no podía hacérsele más familiar aquella foto. Llevó una mano a su boca y silenció un pequeño probable grito.

—¿Lord Nico? —llamó una voz desconocida para ambos.

Nico se alzó y el joven mayordomo recién llegado habló.

—Apollo le espera en la enfermería junto a Su Majestad Hades. Alteza, le recomiendo que usted también vaya.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la clínica, sin saber que lo que escucharían allí cambiaría sus vidas totalmente.


	16. 15. ¡Sorpresa!

El nerviosismo estaba presente en ambos jóvenes y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Al llegar a la clínica, notó que los Reyes Italianos y Olympianos estaban presentes. Sintió un estremecimiento al ver todas esas miradas fijas en él.

Observó a Bianca, quien miraba siempre por encima del hombro.

¿Qué clase modales les enseñaban en Italia?

Por lo que él notaba —tampoco era que se hubiese pasado poco tiempo observando al príncipe de Olympia— ni Percy, ni el Rey o la Reina miraban así.

 Hizo una reverencia ante las parejas y caminó al lado de sus padres. Percy también estaba allí, ahora que lo notaba. Hizo una reverencia, a lo que Percy rodó los ojos.

El joven príncipe le pidió su mano y dudoso se la entregó, a lo que este nuevamente la besó frente a la mirada de los Reyes vecinos. La Reina Persephóneia miraba con las cejas alzadas y una bonita y sincera sonrisa, mientras que Hades nuevamente traía esa mirada difícil de descifrar.

—¿Están todos? —inquirió Apollo. Llevaba unas gafas de lectura doradas. Nico estaba seguro de qué, si hubiese más iluminación solar o algún candelabro cerca, las gafas le cegarían.

Sally asintió, lo que llevó a que Apollo diera un paso adelante y carraspeara.

—Según los exámenes, tomados esta misma mañana y entregados a la brevedad por petición de Su Majestad Hades di Angelo, se da por conclusión de que Niccòlo di Angelo, hijo de Opus y Olympia, vástago de Maria di Angelo... es también un hijo de Italia, con una coincidencia de un setenta y cinco comas seis por ciento de concordancia en el ADN de ambos. Felicidades, Su Majestad. Tiene un Infante si mal no me equivoco.

Silencio absoluto.

—Te lo dije, Hades —una pseudo—sonrisa de suficiencia se instaló en los labios del monarca consorte.

Hades le envió una mirada de enfado. Estaba hecho una furia. ¡Maria y su _principesso_ habían muerto! ¡Había un acta de defunción de ambos! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Coincide, quizás, su tipo de sangre con el de la difunta Maria di Angelo?

Apollo rebuscó en los papeles de Nico, buscando aquella valiosa información. Asintió, con una mirada indescriptible, entre fiereza y enfado. Nico era un Seleccionado y le había tratado bien, lo que hacía que enseguida generara un poco de cariño hacia él.

La mirada de Percy estaba perdida en aquel momento. Fácilmente podía echar si quisiera a Nico y a Bianca. A uno por "estafador" y a la joven porque no le convencía. Le dio la espalda a los Monarcas de Italia, y le pidió a Nico que fuera con ellos.

—Debes seleccionar a tu Élite ya, Percy. Hay una guerra allí afuera —señaló Sally, apuntando las ventanas de la clínica—, y esto es una bomba para todo el Reino de Olympia.

Poseidón no se quedó atrás, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo en señal protectora.

—Tienes cuatro días para elegir a seis jóvenes, hombres o mujeres, capaces de darte un heredero. Está de más decir que si seleccionas a algunos varones, deben de estar dispuestos a todo. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie, Perseus, a lo que me refiero con todo.

Nico. Su nombre resonó en su cabeza. Necesitaba a Nico en su Élite, además, de que estaba consciente de que le debía un paseo, o una cita.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, por lo que miró al instante a su madre y a su padre. De soslayo, le dirigió una mirada a Nico. El joven observaba a su padre con temor, como si hubiese hecho algo que mereciera un castigo.

—Creo que no necesitaré tanto tiempo, mamá.

***

El hecho de ser un hijo de Italia y Olympia le había golpeado con fuerza. Había pedido un tiempo a solas a su padre, necesitaba procesar la información.

Sabía que su trato sería distinto desde ese momento. Todo era distinto. ¿Por qué no se sentía dichoso, como las chicas que descubrían ser princesas en los cuentos de Hazel?

Sintió una presencia cerca de él. O era Leo, o era Percy. Eran las únicas personas con las que había podido hablar.

—Su Alteza Real... —una voz burlona sonó detrás de él, bastante conocida para su gusto—, con que Niccòlo es tu nombre, ¿eh?

No se dio vuelta para ver a esa persona. No tenía ganas.

—Déjeme en paz, príncipe Percy —pidió encerrándose en sí mismo.

Percy notó que no quería hablar, o que no tenía ánimos para bromas.

—Si te hace feliz, no debes llamarme príncipe ni Alteza, sino por mi nombre. Ahora somos iguales.

Y con esa última frase, la ira escondida de Nico salió a la luz.

—¿Quiere decir que antes no éramos iguales, sólo porque yo era un plebeyo, Su Alteza?

—No quería que sonara así...

Nico le lanzó una mirada furibunda, muy similar a las de Hades. Había que ser ciego o un idiota para no notar que compartían lazos consanguíneos o familiares. *

—Todos somos iguales, Príncipe. No sé si en este enorme palacio le enseñaron aquello.

No pensaba quedarse callado. Pero no sabía cómo responderle. ¿Con algún insulto? Mejor que no. ¿Enviarlo a casa? Eso sería un castigo hacia sí mismo. Necesitaba su dosis diaria de di Angelo y no precisamente de la arrogante princesa.

Entonces, por segunda vez en el día, lo besó. Nico se resistía, pero en cierto punto notó que Percy no pensaba soltarle. Se dejó hacer.

Percy no tardó en hacer que Nico se recostara en el piso, por lo que quedó besándole sobre él.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro besos. Quizás más. Nico perdió la cuenta luego del cuarto, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido varios más.

Percy decidió separarse de él cuando recordó que estaban en el palacio —en La Selección, precisamente— y Aphrodite con sus cámaras estarían por cualquier lado. No le importó, de todas formas, la Selección era para que se casara, ¿no?

—Debo elegir a mi Élite —cambió el tema anterior Percy—, en cuatro días más. Te aseguro que tú y tu amiguito moreno están allí.  Espero que des lo mejor de ti, no aceptaré menos, Nico di Angelo.

Lo dijo todo en un susurro, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Creo que te quiero, Percy...

—Yo estoy seguro de que te quiero, Nico.


	17. 16. La Élite.

****

Los cuatro días pasaron más rápido de lo que Percy y Nico hubiesen querido. Sólo tenía a tres personas en su élite y sólo dos eran por placer. La otra, por obligación y un estúpido tratado que no recuerda cuándo firmó, pero que existe. Lo peor de todo aquello era que no quería que trece jóvenes y jovencitas se despacharan del palacio. En un mes, no les había podido conocer bien. ¿Quién conocía bien a una persona en cuatro semanas?

No había podido ver a Nico, pensó. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con el reino romano, al saber que había dos hijos suyos en La Selección. Todos habían hecho voto de silencio, por qué no beneficiaba a ningún reino el hecho de que hablaran.

—Soldado Grace —saludó al encontrarse con este. Chocaron puños, como solían hacerlo.

Él y Jason se conocían desde que Percy tenía quince años. Jason era un año mayor que él, y la edad obligatoria para entrar en el servicio al palacio eran los dieciséis. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos, cuando el leal amigo de Percy, Grover Underwood, falleció de cáncer al estómago, por comer latas. ¿Quién comía latas?

—¿Me acompañas donde los Seleccionados? Tengo que hablar con la princesa italiana, con Lord Nico y Lord Leo.

Jason alzó las cejas, ruborizándose ante el nombramiento del último.

—C-Claro, pero creo me temo que Lord Leo no está dónde los Seleccionados, Alteza.

Percy le echó una mirada.

—Digo, digo, Percy. A veces, con mi cargo, se me olvida que tenemos una relación más allá de la que debería tener un empleado del reino.

Percy rio, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde crees que esté Lord Leo? Creo que necesito hablar con él, si es que él quiere quedarse, significaría que tendría tres personas, y sólo me faltarían tres más... —murmuró, comenzando a divagar.

El nombre de Annabeth resonó en su mente, recordando la determinación de la chica el día del ataque rebelde.

Tenía cuatro, tan sólo faltaban dos.

***

Durante todo el día, habló con sus Seleccionados tratando de conocerles un poco más, de saber quiénes eran buenas opciones y quiénes no.

Al final del día, en el Royal Report, supo estratégicamente dónde acomodar a su Élite. A simple vista, no era nada de otro mundo, pero él sabía y entendía lo que hacía.

Nico estaba sentado lo más cerca suyo posible, Annabeth, un poco más lejos. Reyna estaba cerca de la derecha de su madre, mientras que Drew estaba lejos, en la parte de arriba de las gradas. La princesa, lamentablemente, estaba más cerca de él que nadie, sólo por cortesía y afiliación a los reinos vecinos.

Hermes comenzó a hablar, cuando Aphrodite se acercó a él, besando su mejilla sonriendo. Daban la imagen de una pareja, pero en el palacio todos sabían qué en realidad, Aphrodite estaba matrimoniada con Hephaestus, el herrero del castillo.

Aphrodite llevaba su cabello de color castaño aquel día, bastante bonito. Tenía puesto un vestido rosa palo, del mismo color de la blusa que tenía cuando Nico le conoció. Era ajustado y largo, con cola de sirena y detalles dorados.

—¡Buenas noches, Olympia! —exclamaron ambos presentadores al unísono—. Hoy, más que nunca, es un día especial. Cada aproximadamente veinticinco años, se presenta esta situación; La Selección. Hoy, luego de que treinta y cinco jóvenes y jovencitas vinieran a vivir al palacio, se presenta la siguiente etapa, la Élite.

Aphrodite interrumpió a Hermes. Según ella, y quizás también la audiencia, se daba muchas vueltas en algo corto y preciso, que era darle la palabra al príncipe.

—Y ahora, nuestro querido príncipe —prosiguió la mujer, empujando sus rizos de tirabuzones hacia atrás. —Nos dirá cuál es su selección de su Élite.

Percy se levantó, dando una sonrisa inmensa a todo el mundo. Sí Nico la hubiese visto de lejos y no conociera tan bien las sonrisas de Percy, diría que era verdadera. Pero, a su favor, Percy le había dedicado tantas sonrisas que ya sabía cuál era cuál.

—Buenas noches, pueblo de Olympia —se dirigió a la cámara C, de pie en el atril entregado para que discursara—. Hoy quiero agradecerles más que nunca por sus hijos, unos auténticos hijos de Olympia... —menos yo, pensó Nico, recordando su ascendencia. Él era un hijo de dos países totalmente distintos—. Pero hoy, sólo estaré con seis de sus hijos hasta que encuentre a mi compañero o compañera ideal. Invitaré a pasar adelante a mi Élite, pero antes, ¡Una ovación para sus hijos! —exclamó, y cómo no, la mayoría de los ciudadanos se levantaron a aplaudir de pie.

Percy sonrió y prosiguió, aclarándose la garganta.

—Reyna Ramírez, de la provincia de Amazonas.

Una fuerte ovación se escuchó, todos aplaudían de pie. La Estratega, era su apodo entregado por una de las revistas de moda que leía Drew.

—Drew Tanaka, de la provincia de Idalia.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma... ¿qué? ¿Percy tenía en su Élite a Drew?

La diva, recordó que era su apodo en las revistas de preferencia.

—Y, cómo no, es el turno de los chicos... Leo Valdez, de la provincia de Nuevo México.

El chico caliente. Nico tenía que admitir que había reído cuando se enteró de aquel apodo y no tardó en comunicárselo a su amigo.

Nico había comenzado a dudar sobre lo que le había dicho Percy hace unos días. Aún no lo nombraba y solo quedaban tres vacantes para ser parte de la Élite.

—Annabeth Chase, de la provincia de Atenas.

La chica lista, decía en las encuestas de preferencia.

La joven rubia aquel día se veía despampanante. El vestido celeste pálido que envolvía su cuerpo y los bordados plateados acentuaban muy bien su figura.

—Por primera vez en la historia, una princesa de un reino ajeno entrará en la Selección. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Bianca di Angelo, princesa de Italia e infanta de Francia! —exclamó, dando una falsa imagen de felicidad.

La princesa, probablemente diría desde ese día.

Nico bajó, la mirada en su asiento, Bianca estaba deslumbrante también.

—Y, cómo no, el último joven o jovencita de la noche... ¡Lord Nico di Angelo, infante! —exclamó. Nico y Hades le miraron con pánico. Se suponía que aquello no se revelaría.

Y... El ángel.

Un aplauso se oyó cuando se levantó y caminó junto al príncipe. Éste, en vez de ser tan cordial como siempre, le abrazó por la cintura. Nico se ruborizó, riendo ante la interacción de Percy y su cuerpo, mirando a las cámaras y posando. le sonrió a una con algo de arrogancia, pero con felicidad por sobre todas las cosas.

Otros susurraban, aunque eran cantidades menores, se oían decir «¿Infante? ¿De qué?» o similares. Nico sólo sonrió a la cámara, sabiendo qué, de ahora en adelante, debía luchar si quería al príncipe Jackson para él.

La estratega, la diva, el chico caliente, la chica lista, la princesa y el ángel.

Al parecer, sí que era una competencia.

Pero debían darse cuenta de que quien tomaba la decisión era el príncipe


	18. EXTRA: cast ideal.

**DYLAN SCHIMD** _as_ **NICO DI ANGELO**

**|THE ANGEL|**

**LOGAN LERMAN** _as_ **SU ALTEZA REAL; PRÍNCIPE PERSEUS "PERCY" DE OLYMPUS Y JACKSON.**

**|THE PRINCE|**

**JAKE T. AUSTIN** _as_ **LEONIDAS "LEO" VALDEZ.**

**|THE HOT STUFF|**

**IM YOONA** _as_ **DREW TANAKA**

**|THE DIVA|**

**EMERAUDE TOUBIA** _as_ **REYNA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO.**

**|THE STRATEGIST|**

**HANNAH MURRAY** _as_ **ANNABETH CHASE**

**|THE WISE-FIGHTIN' GIRL|**

**SELENA GOMEZ** _as_ **SU ALTEZA REAL; LA PRINCIPESSA ITALIANA**

**|LITTLE MISS PERFECT|**

**TOM FELTON** _as_ **JASON GRACE**

**|THE GUARD|**

**CATHERINE KEENER** _as_ **SU MAJESTAD; LA REINA SALLY JACKSON DE OLYMPUS.**

**|THE MOST LOVED QUEEN|**

**BENICIO DEL TORO** **_as_ ** **SU MAJESTAD, EL REY POSEIDON DE OLYMPUS.**

**|THE RENEGADE|**

**SCARLETT JOHANSSON** _as_ **APHRODITE CHIPRE**

**|THE INTERVIEWER|**

**JASMINE CEPHAS JONES, RENEÉ ELISE GOLDSBERRY & PHILIPA SOO ** _are_ **ALECTO, TISIPHONE & MEGAERA.**

**|THE MAIDS|**

**ROBERT DOWNEY JR.** _as_ **SU MAJESTAD; IL RE HADES DI ITALIA.**

**|THE OTHER KING|**

**ROSARIO DAWSON** _as_ **PERSÉPHONE KORÉ DI ITALIA & FRANCIA**

**|THE NOT-SO-LOVED QUEEN|**

**ANNE HATHAWAY** _as_ **MARIA DI VITALÉ** _[ANGELO]_

**|THE SINGER WHO REST IN PEACE|**

 

 

 


	19. EXTRA: soundtrack.

 

**_wonderwall_ ** _by oasis._

❝ _and after all, you are my wonderwall_ ❞

**_por amarte_ ** _by los prisioneros._

❝ _ser tu dueño es un decir, no eres de nadie_

 _esclavo de tus sueños y tus complejos_ ❞

**_princess complex_ ** _by blackbear_

❝ _she always gets what she want_ ❞

**_cuéntame una historia original_ ** _by los prisioneros_

❝ _todo el mundo dice que vives sufriendo como nadie más_

 _cuéntame una historia original_ ❞

**_trátame suavemente_ ** _by soda stereo_

❝ _te comportas de acuerdo_

_con lo que te dicta cada momento._

_y esa inconstancia no es algo heróico_

_es más bien algo enfermo_ ❞

**_no me arrepiento de este amor_ ** _by attaque77_

❝ _amar es un milagro y yo te amé,_

 _como nunca jamás lo imaginé_ ❞

**_all the small things_ ** _by blink-182_

❝ _he left me roses by the stairs_

 _surprises let me know he cares_ ❞

**_por favor_ ** _by los prisioneros_

❝ _no hagas imposible esta situación..._

 _rindámonos, por favor_ ❞

**_despertar sin tí_ ** _by aterrizaje forzoso_

_❝son tantas cosas en mi mente imposibles de borrar❞_

 

 


	20. EXTRA: Preguntas y Respuestas de wattpad.

**_De @evandrea21:_ **

_Para Drew:_

**¿Por qué eres tan perra? ¿Es cierto que estás en La Selección sólo para ser reina?**

_1\. ¡No soy perra!_

_2\. Bueno... Percy es bastante sexy *guiño, guiño* aunque no negaré el hecho de que la corona me atrae._

_Para Percy:_

**¿Qué sentiste al besar a Nico por primera vez?**

_Era una sensación indescriptible. Sus labios eran suaves a pesar de que estaban algo deshidratados. Su aroma, su aliento, su nerviosismo e inocencia me volvieron loco. El poder sentir y saborear sus labios... oh, por dios. ¡No le digan que les dije! Me matará._

_Para Nico:_

**¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera cierto que eres el príncipe de Italia? ¿Cómo sería tu reacción al saber que tienes otra hermana aparte de Hazel?**

_1\. No lo sé. No me imagino siendo príncipe o infante, aunque sí consorte. Creo que es algo que tengo que pensar, además que no creo que sea real. Aunque sí, Su Majestad Hades me recuerda a mi desaparecido y posiblemente fallecido padre._

_2\. Yo tenía una hermana y realmente no sé que sucedió con ella. Mamá me dijo que algún día iría con ella y sería como ella, mas creo que murió._

_**De @UnaBarbieImperfecta:** _

_Para Percy:_

**¿Cuándo pedirás la mano de Nico?**

_Cuando admita que me quiera, tengamos sentimientos por el otro y pueda dar fin a La Selección. Hay muchas sorpresas para ustedes._

_Para Poseidón:_

**¡Cuenta la historia de Anfítrite!**

_*mira a Sally* ¿Por qué no mejor cuento la historia del cómo me enamore de mi reina? (N/A: hay un extra dedicado a eso.)_

_Para Nico:_

**Ambos sabemos que te gusta Percy; ¿vas a luchar por él?**

Bueno, si él me quiere... ¿por qué no? Yo le tengo cariño, aún no es amor, pero le tengo cariño.

_Para Annabeth:_

**¡Te metes con mis shipps y te quemo el rancho!**

_No me meteré con tu barco si tú no te metes con mi rancho._

_Para Hades:_

**¿Acaso tienes almas en el cerebro? Reconoce a tu hijo e inclínate ante él.**

Ese chico puede parecerse a mí. Pero no es mi hijo.

_**De @luayda:** _

**Para Nico:**

**¿Por qué eres tan tierno?**

_No creo ser tierno, pero creo que es mi estatura o el efecto palacio._

**Para Percy:**

**Por quién te inclinas más, ¿Annabeth o Nico?**

_Nico es más agradable y dócil, pero Annabeth es más extrovertida. No me agrada el hecho de que quiera modificar la infraestructura del palacio, como tampoco me agrada que a veces Nico se deje pasar a llevar. ¿Mi hermana pequeña es una opción? (spoiler baes)_

_**De Unicornio_Drogado7u7:** _

**Para la escritora:**

**¿Cómo puedes escribir algo que me haga sufrir y que a la vez me de vida?**

_No lo sé realmente. Me cuesta, por qué, aunque ya he dicho varias veces que el libro está completo, esos "capítulos" no tienen más de trescientas palabras. Tengo las ideas por capítulo, mas no la redacción. Trato de hacer lo mejor posible para mis lectores, porque los adoro._

_Para Percy:_

**¿Crees que Nico pueda ser el ganador?**

_Eh... bueno, creo que sí. Nico es como mi madre, en versión masculina, más pequeña y algo más tímido. Si se valorara más (y se alimentara de manera decente, porque o no come nada, o come chatarra) sería un perfecto Rey. Es uno de mis predilectos, ¡pero no se lo digan a nadie!_

_Para Nico:_

**¿Puedes pedirle a Percy que te dibuje como a una de sus mujeres francesas?**

_Nico: Percy, ¿dibujas?_

_Percy: En la visita a Francia de nuestra familia Real dibujé a varias princesas, infantas y consortes. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Nico: (celoso) Píntame como a una de tus chicas francesas._

_Percy: ... ¿Acabas de usar una frase de una película del milenio pasado, di Angelo?_

_Para Leo:_

**Después de ver a Jason, ¿usaste silla de ruedas?**

_¡¿Eh?! ¡No quiero ser expulsado aún, además, soy un Seleccionado!_

_**De @GoldenPaladin** _

_Para Jason y Leo:_

**¿No prefieren hacer un cuarteto con el príncipe y Nico?**

_Jason: Percy es como mi hermano de otra madre. Se me hace asqueroso pensar en él de esa forma, no le voy al incesto. Y entre Lord Leo y yo no hay nada._

_Leo: (mira de soslayo a Jason, pensando bien su respuesta). Bueno, como el soldado Grace dijo, entre nosotros no hay nada (murmura). Además, Nico es mi amigo._

_**De @SofiaBrarossi2** _

_Para Nico:_

**Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, bebito? Te quiero casadito con Percy en menos de una semana. ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de La Selección? ¿Alguna anécdota? ¿Tuviste parejas antes? ¿Algún pretendiente? ¿Algún crush? ¿Amigos? ¿Alguien a quién extrañes además de Haz?**

_1._ _No lo sabía, pero ahora sí. Yo también te amo, Sofía. #NicoxSofia_

_2._ _Imposible, no nos podemos casar aún, La Selección sigue._

_3._ _Solía ir a tocar el violín, el piano, o cantar a fiestas de Doses y Treses junto a Haz. Nada muy emocionante. Oh, y también iba a la escuela y me gradué con honores._

_4._ _Eh, sí. Una vez dormí todo un día y me perdí Navidad, Hazel abrió todos los regalos por mi._

_5._ _Eh... no creo que pueda hablar de eso, pero sí. Había un chico._

_6._ _También, había varios chicos y chicas que querían algo más, pero yo no. En secreto siempre me atrajo el Príncipe. No se lo digan._

_7._ _Sólo Percy. Él es muy guapo._

_8._ _Frank Zhang primero fue mi amigo antes de ser el novio de mi hermanita._

_9._ _A mi cuñado, Frank y las abuelitas del mercadillo._

_**Para Percy** _ _:_

**¿Para cuándo la boda?**

_Eh, como dijo Nico, La Selección sigue._

_**Para Leo** _ _:_

**¿Para cuándo la boda con Jason? ¿Los bebés? ¿El smut? ¿Y el amor?**

1\. Soy un Seleccionado.

2\. Soy un Seleccionado.

3\. Soy un Seleccionado.

_**Para Jason:** _

_Leo es hermoso, ¿Verdad? ¿Cuándo empezaste a trabajar en el castillo? ¿Dónde vivías antes?_

1\. Eh... Sí, Lord Leo es lindo.

2\. Hace tres años. Todos los varones de Olympia debemos ir al servicio, algunos se quedan, como yo.

3\. En Nueva Atenas, conocí a Annabeth cuando ella era pequeña.

_**Para Drew:** _

_¿Cuando vuelves a tu país natal?_

Cuando gane La Selección y tenga que presentar a Percy ante mis familiares.


	21. EXTRA: Especial de Curiosidades.

1.  **En un principio Nico iba a ser aliado, dígase familiar conocido, de los reyes de Italia**. No se dio, puesto que decidí incluir a Bianca como princesa de Italia, para que luego se descubrieran los lazos consanguíneos que tenía con la familia Real italiana.

2.  **La madre de Nico era una Cinco con un talento innato para cantar, las lenguas, y cualquier bella arte que se le cruzara**. Podía bailar ballet y hablar el idioma que le pidieras. Gracias a eso, Nico domina el latín, italiano, griego, español, inglés, francés, y alemán, siendo todos estos idiomas requeridos para los negocios.

3.  **Marie Levesque adoptó a Nico**  como a un hijo propio cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de Maria, hasta que ella misma falleció.

4.  **Originalmente, el heredero de Olympia iba a ser Jason,** pero esto cambio cuando me di cuenta de que era mejor dejarlo como un dos, soldado de la guardia Real (aka Aspen) y hacer un friendship goals de Piper, Nico y Leo.

5.  **Originalmente Reyna no iría a La Selección**  y viviría en la misma "ciudad – provincia" que Nico. Preferí añadirle, más que nada por que me encanta el papel que ella cumplirá junto a Annabeth en la Élite.

6.  **En algún momento Nico iba a ser el príncipe,** aunque esto cambió cuando vi mejor a que la Selección y sus competidores sería más amplia si Percy era el príncipe.

7.  **La lista oficial de los treinta y cinco Seleccionados es** ;

1\. Annabeth Chase, 17 años.

2\. Rachel E. Daré, 18 años.

3\. Reyna Ramirez, 16 años.

4\. Leo Valdez, 16 años.

5\. Drew Tanaka, 18 años.

6\. Lacy Ditafro, 16 años.

7\. Silena Beauregard, 19 años.

8\. Piper McLean, 16 años.

9\. Nancy Bobofit, 18 años.

10\. Katie Gardner, 20 años.

11\. Clarisse LaRue, 19 años.

12\. Zoë Belladona, edad desconocida.

13\. Malcom Pace, 20 años.

14\. Ethan Nakamura, 17 años, rebelde.

15\. Alabaster Torrington, 16 años.

16\. Nyssa Estohef, 20 años.

17\. Michael Varus, 20 años, rebelde.

18\. Calypso Satlas, 20 años.

19\. Meg McCafrey, 16 años.

20\. Matt Sloan, 18 años.

21\. Mitchell Nusve, 17 años.

22\. Nico di Angelo, 16 años.

23\. Bianca di Angelo, 19 años.

24\. Austin Lake, 20 años.

25\. Cecil Markowitz, 16 años.

26\. Lou Ellen, 19 años.

27\. Jake Mason, 19 años.

28\. Kayla Knowles, 20 años.

29\. Lee Fletcher, 18 años.

30\. Sherman Yang, 16 años.

31\. Harley Calvuno, 17 años.

32\. Phoebe Misarte, 18 años.

33\. Dakota Green, 16 años.

34\. Pollux Coba, 20 años.

35\. Sophia Fetherland, 18 años.

8.  **Hay sólo un OC con gran participación en la historia** por qué no me gusta el uso exagerado de estos, y ese "OC" es Felix, el encargado real de ayudar a Nico con el traslado de Opus a Atlantis. El otro, es la seleccionada Sophia Fetherland que no tuvo gran participación en La Selección, pero puede que en La Élite la conozcan.

9.  **Nico no es el único personaje homosexual**  y no hay sólo parejas gays. en La élite y La corona (spin off de cinco a diez capítulos) se verán parejas lésbicas y heterosexuales. Hagan sus apuestas aquí. 

10.  **Tengo el playlist de los dos libros** , aunque más que playlist, son canciones que inspiraron cada capítulo. No sé si quieren escucharlas.

11.  **El sueño de Nico** , en el que Hades aparece alzándole, ocurre en Italia, en Venecia precisamente. En la nueva edición, en la que estoy realizando ahora, se narra aquello.

12. **Maria di Angelo era bisexual**  y se demostrará en uno de los flashbacks de La Élite. 

13. **Hay gato encerrado**  entre la relación de hermanos que mantienen Nico y Hazel, aunque no son hermanos de sangre, se quieren como tal. 

14.  **Hades solo tiene dos hijos**  y ambos son ilegítimos. Bianca (quién fue adoptada por Perséfone y disfrazada como si fuese su hija) y Nico.

15.  **Hasta el momento** , Percy es hijo único. HASTA EL MOMENTO.

16.  **Luego de Percy** , cuando la etapa de la Élite finalice, habrá dos sucesores más en la línea del trono de Percy. Si nace algún hijo de Percy, estos se moverían en la línea de sucesión y así suucesivamente. Por ejemplo, ahora el primero en la línea de sucesión es Percy, luego vienen estos personajes, y si nace un hijo de Percy, automáticamente su hijo quedaría segundo y los parsonajes tercero y cuarto. 

 


	22. Nota que me agradaría bastante que leyeran.

 

> Muchísimas gracias por leer esto. No sabes que estoy agradecido por haberme dado una oportunidad a mi fanfic. No es el mejor, pero creo que merece una oportunidad. 
> 
> Heme aquí los agradecimientos.
> 
> A Vic, por todo. 
> 
> A Ari, por los dibujos preciosísimos que hace.
> 
> A Sol, por ser la mejor. 
> 
> A Ferni, que por que ella me incitó yo publiqué esto. 
> 
> A Keren, por ser tan amable y trabajador con mi mierda. 
> 
> A todos y cada uno que se dio el tiempo de leer todo esto.


End file.
